Love Bite
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Edward and Bella kind of geeks have been dating since freshman year, but Junior year, Edward gets accepted into the basketball team...will Bella and Edward drift apart or is their love really as strong as eveyone thinks? ExB
1. Chapter 1

_An: I just felt like writing so I think I'm writing a new story...here it is...tell me of you want me to continue._

_Disclaimer: Not Mine :(_

"Come on, Edward. Just go try." I encouraged my boyfriend, pushing him towards the gym door.

He shook his head. "But, Bella, what if they reject me, again!" he whined.

"Edward," I sighed "You didn't show them what you could do; they just judged you on how you look." I scoffed "Can you believe it?!"

"I don't know."

I shook my head "Yes you do. I'll be in there cheering for you, so there's nothing to worry about." I gave him a final push towards the gym door and smiled.

He looked at the door before looking at me. He came closer and pulled me to him. "You know, I really love you." he kissed my forehead, of course making me blush. I nodded.

"I know, what's not to love." I joked. And it worked, he laughed.

"Thanks Bella, for everything. When I make it, I will announce you in my credits, first." He grinned.

I laughed with him and rolled my eyes, "What ever, foe now just go in there, don't listen to anyone and do you thang."

He raised his eyebrows "Thang?"

I nodded and pushed him again "GO."

He smiled and nodded and went inside, while I went through the other door that was for the audience.

Edward. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my boyfriend. He was a geek at our high school. Well, not a totally geek. Like he didn't have acne, he didn't need glass unless for reading, and he wasn't into comic books (_**AN: No offense to geeks)**_. I was the same.

We met freshman year. He was new and had seen some girls cornering me and decided to confront them. They insulted him and walked away, but he stood there waiting for me and walked me to my next class. Then I introduced him to my friend, Alice and we three instantly clicked. Edward never felt awkward hanging out with only girls. And whenever someone would insult him, we would stick up for him.

Sophomore year, Edward asked me out. Alice knew it already that he was 'head over heels' and I was the same because of the way we would react to each other or look at each other. It was true, I had liked Edward since the first day I saw him and he liked me too. I mean we had spent ever waking moment together. Like doing homework, having dinner, spending weekends together.

Edward, on our first date, took me to the best restaurants in town. When I asked him how he got the money, he said that he's been saving money so one day he could take me out. And right there I knew I loved him.

And since then we've been going pretty solid. Alice says we are the couple of the decade. Haha. But sometimes when I look at us, I wouldn't argue with her. Now, we're juniors and Edward and I are still together.

And as always his Basketball dream. Edward's a great basketball player, the best I've ever seen. But every time he auditions they laugh at his face and throw him out. But this time, I'm not going to let that happen.

I went inside ht stadium and found Alice sitting on the second row. "Hey Alice," I greeted.

"Hey!" she chirped "So is Edward going to play?"

I rolled my eyes, "If he doesn't I will make him play." We laughed.

"Ok, go Adam!" We heard the coach shout and order at one of the players. The boy ran to the hoop and dumped the ball. We clapped.

For the past half hour, some guy would shoot the ball into the hoop and we would clap. Alice and I were bored and tied until it was Edward's turn.

"Cullen!" The coach boomed. "Wait, Cullen?" he was surprised yet once again. "Cullen, this is serious, please go waste someone else time." Everyone laughed.

Edward's expression killed me.

"HEY!" I shouted, getting up from the bleachers and walked down to the coach, Alice warning me. "You can't say that to him. You can't throw him out until he plays."

"Bella," Edward came to my side and warned my, hushing.

I shook my head and turned back to the coach. "You haven't seen him play, you can't just reject him. I have seen him play, and he's awesome. Better than the losers you call team members." I nodded to the boys with angry faces.

"What did you say doll face?" Jared, the team leader inched closer to me. Edward stood in the middle, protecting me.

"Nothing, we'll just leave." Edward grabbed my hand, leading me to the exit door, but before that, the coach called us back.

"Cullen, wait." We turned around to him. "Let's see what you got." The coach bounced the ball to Edward who caught it. He looked at me, and I nodded, supporting him and sat down on the first bleacher.

Edward stood in the middle of the court and threw the ball...it missed.

"WHOO! IT'S OKAY! YOU'LL GET IT!!!"I shouted. Edward looked at me with a sad smile. The ball was bounced back to him. He shoots and he...not scores.

"It's okay Edward! I'm with you!!!" I helped.

Edward got the ball, again for the last time. He stood his ground, focused and looked up back at the hoop. He jumped and threw the ball and...it went in!!!

"WHOO!!!" I got up from the bleachers and ran to hug him. "I knew you could do it." I whispered.

"Wow, Cullen, I'm impressed. But you have to do more if you wanna be on the team."

Edward nodded furiously. "Yes, sir."

Coach chuckled and raised his hand "Call me Coach Boom." Edward grinned and shook his hand.

Something tells me that this is the start of something new.

_**~O~X~O~**_

"And remember how I shot the ball, spinning around?" I nodded at Edward excitement. We were going home, it was 7 o'clock now. We had been at the practice the whole time watching Edward do various practice. But it was all worth it. _Everything_ was worth the smile Edward had after he was told that he got in.

"And how I ran away from Jared and shot the ball?" He replayed the events, and I kept nodding, smiling.

Edward drove me home, still talking about the practice. He parked his car in my drive way.

"Goodnight Edward." I kissed his cheek but before I could get out, he grabbed me and brought me back to him and kissed me deeply.

"What was that for?" I asked dazed.

He chuckled. "A thank you. Really Bella, I can't believe you stood up like that for me. The way you supported me...Amazing. I really love you. Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime." I kissed him softly and pulled back. I opened the car door and we exchanged goodbyes.

"Bella?" I turned around "Remember, you'd be the first one in my credits." He smiled my smile, a breath taking, crooked smile.

I shook my head and laughed silently. I opened the door and went upstairs to my bedroom, Charlie fast asleep.

I laid down on my bed, feeling strange...

Like something bad is going to happen.

-End-

_An: How did you like it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey everyone, I really didn't plan on updating this story but it' just happened. It's a really long chapter! Whew! But it only took me like three or four hours to write it :)_

_I really cried and it's a sad chapter but it gets better, trust me!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"So, for the project I was thinking..." Alice babbled on about this science project we had to do during lunch. Of course I wasn't paying attention. I was looking around for _him_.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around to meet two brown eyes looking at me sadly. "He's going to be late Bella. Mr. Banner called him." I nodded.

Jacob. Jacob Black. Other than Alice, he was my best friend. He just moved from a small town called Forks, in La Push, at the end of our Junior year. He didn't exactly fit in with the popular so we took him in. And I'm glad we did because he would always be there to save me from Alice's killer shopping sprees and the _Jerkward_.

Jerkward...well that's what Alice calls Edward...my _ex_-boyfriend.

My ex...I can't believe it. And it all happened so fast.

I can remember it...it was just a year ago when I helped and supported Edward in achieving his dreams. The basketball tryouts.

I remember how I made a fool of myself .Cheering for him like crazy and standing up fro him. People bothered and laughed at me for days for that, but I pushed it out of my mind because...because Edward was smiling. He was happy. And when he's happy...nothing else matters to me.

But he didn't feel like that for me.

He didn't care if I was happy or not.

He only cared about the basketball in his right hand and the blonde in his other.

He only cared about the attention and people bowing down to him.

He only cared about his dreams. Not mine. And he accomplished. My mothers always use to tell me to care about your self. Not others. I know that sounds rude...but people only hold you back...

...no matter how much you love them

Or how much they love you...

..._If _they love you.

"Thinking about him again Bella?" Alice pulled me out of my reverie. I pressed my lips together and nodded. Alice huffed "Forget about him Bella! He's a jerk! He ruined your life! He only cares about himself. He's selfish!" Alice shouted.

Alice was pretty mad too at what Edward did to me. She wanted to kick him in the...well you know...but she was also scared of him. I mean he was popular...he had people behind him that could haunt us forever. So I told Alice to back off, specially since it's our last year and we won't be seeing after a while.

But I couldn't help but think what went wrong.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Bells, can I talk to you?" Edward came up to me at our lunch time...which really surprised me because after the basketball games, he wanted to sit with the jocks and all. I really didn't like the idea but couldn't come to say no to him. So I let him go. But Edward always met up with me after and before lunch. Though I still missed him miserably. _

"_Sure Edward, what is it?" My eyebrows furrowed in concern. _

_He shook his head, few of his beautiful bronze locks fell over his eyes. "Not here." He started walking out the cafeteria, meaning that I follow him. I looked over to Alice who shrugged. My heart started pounding. _

_**What if he wants to break up with me?**_

_I bit my lip, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall over. I mean, it would be normal for me to think if someone like Edward wants to break up with me._

_Someone like Edward. _

_Since the game, Edward wasn't himself anymore. I mean physically. _

_He started working out and got rid of his glasses. He started wearing designer clothes and worst of all...he started giving out his crooked smiles to everyone...which really saddened me because I thought that the crooked smiles were only for me. They made me feel special. _

_Edward opened the cafeteria door that led outside, but surprisingly, he didn't keep them holding for me. He just walked out. _

_I pushed open the doors and met him outside. _

_He was leaning against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. __**He only does that when he's worried**__._

_I got even more nervous. _

"_W-What is it E-Edward? Are you o-okay?" I stuttered. I was trying really hard not to cry but it wasn't helping. _

_Edward looked up at me. "Bella?" He whispered and opened his arms. _

_I took in a deep breath and jumped into them. Their warmth and strong protecting me. _

"_You know I love you, right Bells?" Only Edward had the right to call me Bells. No one else. I nodded into his chest. "Bella...my friends have asked me to do something...i really can't."_

_I looked up at him, trying to look into his eyes, but he kept averting them. I place a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet my eyes. When he did, I asked him "What is it Edward?"_

_There was pain in his eyes. "They asked me to break up with you."_

_I pushed away from him. The tears freeing themselves and falling down my cheeks. I gulped. "Y-You wouldn't d-do that w-would you E-Edward?" God I wish I was stronger. "Y-You wouldn't do t-that to m-me, r-right Edward?" He wouldn't break up with me for his friends...would he?_

_Edward didn't say anything. He just looked into my eyes for a while. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head, no. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and launched into him._

"_I knew it! You wouldn't do that to me! I knew it!" I cheered loudly and mentally. _

"_But I can't be seen with you." I froze at what he said. I pulled back again and looked into his eyes. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Edward groaned and stomped his foot. "Bella, this whole time I've worked like crazy to become popular and gain the position for captain in the basketball team. I am almost there Bella. But I can't do it with you following me around."_

_I didn't understand what he was saying but it still kinda hurt. I shook my head confused "Follow you ar...what are you saying Edward?"_

_Edward sighed and pulled me to him. He pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and sighed. "Bella, love, I'm not trying to be mean, but you know...you're not...__**popular**__." My heart skipped a beat. I never really imagined Edward, my boyfriend, my soul mate, ever saying that to me. He gulped before continuing. "My friends told me to break up with you because if I'm popular but my girlfriend isn't...well I'm might not be as well. Us, guys...we don't just really stick with one girl...and if we do...they have to be-"_

"_Popular" I choked, cutting him off. _

_He nodded sadly._

_I whimpered "So what? Are you going to break up with me?"_

_Edward shook his head "You know I can't do that Bells. I love you too much."_

_For the first time, his words didn't have an affect on me. "Then...how are you going to maintain you __**popularity**__?" my face turned sour at the word 'popularity'._

_Edward shrugged "I have a plan."_

_I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "We could keep dating...but in secret."_

_I raised an eyebrow, still not understanding what he meant. He explain once he understood my expression "We won't kiss or hold hand in public and stuff like that...but when no one's watching..." He trailed off, a secret smile on his face. _

_I pressed my lips together, restraining myself not to shout out and just die__**. What does he mean by that? Secret dating. God, does he know how much that would hurt my feelings?**_

_Right now I wished Edward would act like me. Stand up for me like I did when he tried out for basketball. I wish Edward would forget about his friends and come running back to me. I wish I could have my Edward back. The one who didn't care about what other thought and the one who stuck by my side. _

_I really wish my Edward would come back to me...and soon. _

"_Bella? Bells?" Edward shook me. I looked up at him with teary eyes "Oh no Bells! Please don't do this to me! I really love you. I need your support in this, like always. I can't back out now. I'm too far in deep. Please Bella. Do this for me. Please. I love you and I can't let you go...but this basketball...the people...I can't let them go either. Please don't make me choose."_

_**Who would he choose? If he had a choice...who would he choose?**_

_I wanted to ask him that. But looking into his anxious eyes...I couldn't bring myself to say no...again. _

_I nodded...giving into the plan. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

I was pulled out of my daydreaming when Jacob nudged me, nodding once over the cafeteria doors that opened to reveal Edward...a basketball...and his _girl of the week_.

My heart crumbled at the image, at the thought of another girl with Edward...a girl that was not me.

I was supposed to be in his arms. Not her.

But...our breaking up wasn't _my_ fault...it was _his_....

_**Flashback:**_

_God! Where is he?! I can't believe he made me come here and __**he's**__ not here himself! I so hate him. _

_It was my birthday. Edward called me to tell me to meet him in our meadow. He said he had a surprise for me. I was elated. I pulled on my dress I had waited Edward for me to see in. It was blue; his favorite color on me and it was knee length. It was also very expensive. It took a lot of babysitting money to get this dress...but I know it'll be worth it. _

_I wore the high heels, Alice bought for me. I know I was going into the meadow, full of vines waiting me to trip over...but it will be worth it...when I see Edward's joyous face. _

_I contemplated on taking my purse but I didn't, thinking I would be over doing it. _

_I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the last step. I walked over to the oven and pulled out the tray. Edward's favorite, macaroni. Edward was a sucker for macaroni's. It was his favorite...so I decided to surprise him. _

_But not only surprise him with macaroni...but I was ready to do it...with him. _

_I know I'm not ready. I was the kind of girl that was waiting for marriage. But I can't keep Edward waiting or he'll just go away. So, whether I'm ready or not...it only matters if he's happy. Even on __**my**__ birthday. _

_However, I couldn't help but get nervous as I got into my truck. _

_**Would he be satisfied with me? **_

_**Would he be happy?**_

_**Would I be enough?**_

_I know I was being stupid...but it's my first time...of course I was swimming in the pool of nervousness. _

_After a half hour I jumped out of my truck, fixing my dress I grabbed the macaroni. I looked into the mirror to check my hair. As soon as everything was perfect I walked into the deep forest. _

_I tried my best not to trip and ruin the dress but it was hopeless. I grinned successfully when I reached the center of the meadow...the heavenly place. _

"_Edward?" I called out when I noticed that there was nobody there. "Edward? Where are you?" Oh my, I hope he isn't planning on surprising me by jumping out from the trees. "Edward you better not scare me, I got hot macaroni in my hands! Where are you?" I got scared after waiting for more than half an hour. _

_**Did he leave?**_

_Then I heard some rustling noised. Oh god. I should go home. I didn't even bring my cell phone. I left it in my purse! How stupid of me. _

_I got up from the branch and decided to call for Edward again. "E-Edward?" __**Am I being stood up?**_

"_Bella?" A voice echoed through the trees. Wait I know that voice._

_I whipped around to meet the vibrant green eyes. "Edward!" I cheered, almost dropping the macaroni can._

"_Bella I'm sorry I-"_

_I cut him off. "It's okay Edward. I just go here as well." I lied; I didn't want him to feel bad that he had kept me waiting. "The night is still young, and the macaroni...well it's not really hot anymore...but I guess it still tastes good." I shrugged. _

"_Why did you bring macaroni?" He asked curiously. _

_I rolled my eyes "For you silly. You love macaroni!" Is he okay? "So...wyhy did you call me here?"_

_Edward didn't say anything for a while but he had a pained expression on his gorgeous face and it concerned me. _

"_Edward, honey what's wrong?" I took a step forward but then I had this weirdest feeling inside me. Telling not to take another step...that something bad might happen if I did. _

"_Bella," I gasped at Edward's broken and wounded voice._

_I whimpered, about to cry as well "Edward?"_

"_Come here Bella." He ordered me._

_Even though there was the feeling in the pit of my stomach that kept warning me...I moved. I took a step forward...another step._

_Another step._

_And another step...before I fell into the mud. _

_MUD! _

_Oh no!_

_Then I heard laughter. I got up only to be slipped again and fall into the mud on my back this time. I saw people..._

_People that went to my school. _

_And they...they were laughing at me. Pointing and taking pictures with their cell phones. _

_**IT WAS A TRICK!**_

_I tried to get up but I couldn't. Every muscle in my body...jut they...i felt so dead right now. I can't believe Edward would do this to me. _

_Edward. _

_I looked over to him. People congratulating him and patting him on the back. I whimpered. _

_Of all the people...I never imagined __**Edward**__ doing this to me. _

_On my birthday. _

_As the tears fell and the lights of the camera flashed, I got up, the macaroni can still in my hands. I was about to slip when I held my self and got up. My dress completely ruined. _

_I tried to make a run for it, but suddenly something fell from above. Something soft and fury. _

_**Feathers. **_

_I shouted as they stuck to me. I let the can of macaroni of. It fell and popped open. The macaroni spilled out. Great...all my hard work...all goes in the mud! Literally! _

_I hear more laughing. I just could take this anymore. People started to come closer and push me. I really, really hoped that Edward would snap out and save. But he just stood there...confused on what to do._

_I tried to run away again but suddenly someone push a fake, rubber snake onto me, scaring me half to death, making me slip again and fall into a pile of water...no worse...__**MILK**__. _

_I shrieked. That silenced everyone...but only for two seconds before bursting in laughter. _

_I felt a hand extend towards me to help me up. I looked to the person and met two, sadly shining green eyes. _

_I pouted and whimpered. I pushed his hand and __**ran**__. _

_I never ran this fast before. I fell a lot but I picked myself up and ran some more. I heard my name being called behind me. And I knew he was following me. But I didn't dare look back. _

_Every little connection we ever had, broke right when he told me to come near him. _

_I reached my truck, vowing never to celebrate my birthday ever again in my life. I tried to push the keys in the key hole, but me shivering and crying and sobbing...all this wasn't helping me._

"_Bella." Oh no. I dropped the keys and started pounding on my car door like a madman. Just wanting it to open. "Bella. Bella, stop." Edward's hoarse voice ripped through me as he tried to pull me away from the truck. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I shouted and turned around. "DON'T YOU __**EVER**__ DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! GO TO HELL! DON'T EVER SEE ME AGAIN OR EVER TRY TO TALK TO ME!"_

"_Bella," His eyes teared up and his voice cracked. He tried to reach for me but I just moved back._

"_WE'RE OVER EDWARD! WE'RE OVERRRRRRRR!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! THERE YOU HAPPY! YOU GOT WHAT YOU NEEDED. THE POPULARITY, THE FAME, BASKETBALL CAPTAIN. I WAS JUST THE SMALL LITTLE TICKET YOU NEEDED TO GET INTO THE CROWD...NOW THAT I EXPRIED...IT'S TIME TO RIP ME UP!" I cried._

_I saw a few tears leak down Edward's face. He reached for me again "Bella-"_

_I shook my head, pulling back "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN. I HOPE-I HOPE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU! SOMETHING REALLY BAD." I swallowed the thick saliva in my mouth and grabbed my keys from the ground. I opened the door slowly this time, still sobbing and shaking, but I managed to open it. I got in and closed the door slowly behind me. _

_I lowered my window and looked out at him, he was still crying, unable to say anything, but he was just looking at me._

"_You had two choices Edward. Me or the popularity. But...just to make you happy, I didn't make you choose. I just gave in to you plan. But now...I know you've chosen the popularity choice a __**long**__ time ago. You just didn't know how to break it to me." I looked away "But this wasn't a good way of doing so."_

_I started the car. "Good bye Edward. Forever and for good." I sped away, not wanting to look back. _

_I reached my house and pushed open my truck door. I fell out of my truck and cried. I cried and cried and cried. _

"_Bella?" I heard my dad say. I looked up at him as he looked at me from the porch. "BELLA!" He ran towards me at full speed and engulfed me into his arms. I let myself out. _

"_It's okay honey. It's okay. I'm here."_

_But I didn't want __**him**__ here...I wanted my mom. My mom who left me and the earth when I was just three. I wish she was here. She would know what to do. _

_But as always...I was alone._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Since that day, I wasn't able to smile much. I was humiliated and destroyed. When Jacob found our about this, he wanted to kill Edward, like Alice. Jacob and Alice stood by my side the whole time.

But after what happened with Edward...I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone.

Edward did try to talk to me for weeks after the incident but I never looked his way. It really was over. I just wish we broke up like normal couples. I would've even taken a break up by e-mail.

But what he did...that was just awful.

I looked back at Edward's table. Only to find him looking back at me. I looked away.

I don't need him anymore.

But I do.

The worst part about all this is that...

_Edward never mentioned me in any of his credits._

_**AN: JERKWARD ATTACKS! Haha. God this chapter was so sad! I actually cried. I really did. Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter or not! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ HERE'S A CHAPPIE!_

_Things are going to get a lot better from here. Trust me._

_But to continue, you all have a challenge to do!_

_The challenge is, or the deal is: When I get like 20-25 reviews for my new story, Fallen Angels, I will then up date this story!_

_So make it happen people :P_

_I hope you guys like this chappie, it's Edward's POV, I would like to thank my beta Vampirebites006._

_It's kind of sad but there's going to be drama in the next chapter_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Edward POV**_

I closed my eyes as I sat back in the leather chair. _God my head hurts._

But my brain couldn't help it. Every time I closed my eyes, heck even to blink, I would see her.

Her.

_Bella._

Bella was my '_high sweetheart_' as people say it. But I messed up our relationship big time.

I played with her.

I remember how I came into the school, new and unfit. People made fun of me and laughed at me, they picked on me.

That's until she came.

Bella helped me through it all. She was there by my side and always ready to support me and help me out. And all I did was throw it back at her.

I remember how she pushed me to try out for the basketball team and how she kept on cheering me on. I felt like my dead mother was back alive. Bella never made me feel lonely. She could be my wife, husband, father, mother, friend, and girlfriend at the same time.

But it was too late until I realized that.

When I became 'Popular' at my high school, I felt so alive. I didn't feel lonely anymore. Not that I felt lonely with Bella and her friends, but my new friends had always kept me entertained.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was...my father.

Carlisle Cullen. The richest man on earth. My father. When he was in high school he messed up with my mom, causing me, and so he had to drop out of school.

My dad's dream was to become this famous basketball player and go to this huge college and make the best out of his life. But then I happened.

Carlisle dropped out of school to support my mom, Esme, and me. But since then he never let us forget how unfortunate he had become.

Every single day he yelled at my mom about how lucky he would've been if he continued school. Hearing that every day, my mom soon gave out her last breath and died.

She left me when I was 10. And the sad thing was that I experienced it all. I saw it all.

Since then, my father has been picking on me. Wanting me to continue where he left off. He wanted me to become this huge basketball player, make his name, go to a big college, then do a job that only rich people can do.

But entering high school, I became the really loser type of kid and it really wounded my ego.

But then I met Bella.

She pushed me to do my best in my classes, out of school, and basketball. She entered me in basketball and cheered me on.

Honestly, I loved it when she started cheering me on and going all crazy. It was cute and funny.

And then...slowly when I made the team, I started to hang out with the cool people. And Bella didn't mind. She knew I wanted this and she still stood by me.

But then...it happened.

All my new friends told me to break up with Bella and it was something I couldn't do.

Bella was my life. My everything. I would kill myself for her. I just can't break up with her. Not knowing how much she meant to me.

On the other hand, my dad kept pressuring me. He was on the verge of becoming this successful business man but whenever he and I were home, he would lecture me...well he would yell at me and force me to do my best.

He would cut off my eating and wouldn't let me sleep. He would make me run 30 miles a day and take either extremely cold or extremely hot water.

Torture went on for months.

So I came up with a plan.

It was killing me but it was the only way to do this.

I asked Bella if it was alright if could date secretly.

The look in her eyes and her torn expression was killing me. I wanted nothing more than just to pull her to me and kiss her senseless. Tell her how much of an awful person I am and such a revolting human being.

But I kept my mouth shut.

And then later on the 'idea' came up.

We all put the name of the losers in the school and who's ever name pulled out, we would fool them...badly.

And some bastard had put Bella's name in there and her name came out. I nearly killed everyone in the room right there and then.

I didn't do it.

No way in hell was I about to do it.

But then the team captain, Zack, ordered me to do it or he was kicking me off the team.

So I quit.

I quit the team.

But then Carlisle heard about this.

And the punishments worsened.

At the point where I had to go to the emergency room.

Carlisle, hearing the bet, forced me to do it. And I did.

I should've killed myself right in the hospital while I still had the chance.

The bet was to do it the harshest way possible, but I looked for all the quick and easy way. But the team wouldn't have at it.

They set the date, Bella's birthday and found out the location where Bella and I secretly met. My meadow. _Our_ meadow.

They set up everything while I sat in the cafeteria watching Bella from afar.

She would turn to smile at me or just look in my direction. And it was enough to tell me that I couldn't do it.

On her birthday, I had already brought her this beautiful, expensive bracelet she wanted for a long time. I bought it as an apology gift for what I was about to do.

I called Bella early in the morning and told her to meet me at the meadow. She seemed so _happy_. And then she said she loved me. And my heart started flipping again and I almost turned back on this until I saw my father leave for his job.

He had gained his position as the CEO of Twilight Companies.

Twilight Companies ruled the world. They were in charge of anything that had technology in them. That meant newspapers, cell phones, Ipod, you name it. _Anything_.

Anyways, I led all the school students to my meadow. And I felt I was deceiving myself again. Because no one but Bella and I knew this place. It was our secret place.

Somewhere we could be ourselves.

But not anymore.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was near 7 o'clock and Bella had just arrived. My heart started leaping in my chest. _

_My angel was dressed in blue, my favorite color on her. And I think I smelled macaroni. Why do I smell macaroni? What's in her hand?_

_I waited, not sure how to do this. I didn't want her to feel that I was late, which my friends thought I was doing, making her like she was stood up. No. I just wanted to buy some time. To see her for the last time. Because I know, after this...I would never see her again. _

_She sighed and sat down on a broken tree trunk._

_After a half hour later, I could tell she was getting nervous. _

"_Edward?" My angel called out, her voice quivering "Edward? Where are you?" Oh Bella "Edward you better not scare me, I got hot macaroni in my hands! Where are you?" Why does she have macaroni in her hands? Please tell me it isn't for me._

_I waited a little longer. I didn't want to break her. I really just didn't want to do this. "E-Edward?" She stuttered. _

_**Do it now Edward.**_

"_Bella?" I called out; my throat was a little raspy._

_Bella turned around instantly. "Edward!" She squealed almost dropping the little box in her hand._

"_Bella I'm sorry I-"_

_She cut me off. "It's okay Edward. I just got here as well." She lied. I could tell she didn't want me to feel bad. That's just how she was. "The night is still young, and the macaroni...well it's not really hot anymore...but I guess it still tastes good." She shrugged._

"_Why did you bring macaroni?" Please don't say it was for me. _

_I could hear her roll her eyes. "For you silly. You love macaroni!" __**NO**__ "So...why did you call me here?"_

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. _

_Right now, I just wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it. I should run while I still have the chance. _

"_Edward, honey what's wrong?" She took another step towards me. _

_**No Bella. Don't.**_

"_Bella," My hoarse voice sketched through. _

_I heard her whimper "Edward?"_

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Andrew get his water gun ready. If I didn't do this right, they would make it worse. _"_Come here Bella." I had to do this. _

_**Please forgive me Bella.**_

_She took another step towards me_

_Another step._

_And another step...before she went splat into the mud. _

_I groaned and closed my eyes. _

_Her beautiful dress, god knows how much it might have costed her, her dress and her hair ruined. _

_**NO.**_

_Everyone started laughing. They started emerging from the trees. But I didn't notice them. I only noticed how Bella kept on standing up and slipping back down into the dirty mud._

_I wanted nothing more than to pull her out of that mud and hug herself to me. And then shoot myself._

_I saw Bella's flushed and dirty face as she turned to me. I gasped at what I saw._

_Shock._

_Betrayal._

_Hurt._

_And __**hate**__._

_Peopled started coming up behind me and started congratulating me, patting me on the back and laughing, pointing at Bella._

_I heard Bella whimper._

_Every started to take out their phones and take pictures. I groaned and slapped their phones away as much as I can but I couldn't keep my off of Bella. She looked so torn and dead. _

_She got up and the macaroni feel out of her hand which made her cry harder. _

_My Bella was crying._

_Her dress was completely ruined._

"_OPEN!" Matt shouted and I started looking around for the reason he had screamed. _

_From the trees, soft and white looking things fell._

_Are those...__**feathers**__?_

"_**NO!!!" **__I shouted. I never even knew they had this planned. I thought Bella was just going to fall in the mud. Where did the feathers come from?!_

_The little feathers fell on Bella and stuck to her. She shouted, pushing them away but they were stuck on her for good._

_People were still taking pictures so I did something I would've never dared myself to do so._

_I punch Zack, the captain of the basketball team. I punched him and punched him and hit anyone else that got in my way. _

_This is not how I planned it to go._

_I looked back at Bella. She was hopeless and drowning in the mud. _

_She just looked back at me, wanting me to do something but I couldn't. Her hatred eyes froze me where I was. _

_She got up and started to run away again but suddenly some guy pushed a snake, a fake snake into her, making her give out a deadly scream._

_I shouted as well and ran to punch that guy._

_Where is this all coming from?_

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

_Bella slipped again and the splash of white water came onto us._

_White water?_

_What the hell?_

_Please don't tell me it's...__**milk**__!_

_**HOW DID MILK GET HERE?!**_

_I heard Bella shriek and everything was silent for a moment. _

_In those two second I looked in her eyes. _

_And I wish I really hadn't._

_She looked awful, so awful I wanted to kill myself._

_How could I do this to her._

_My only love?_

_Everyone started laughing again and I couldn't take anymore of this._

_I kneeled down and extended a hand to her, knowing that it was too late to help her but I still had to try._

_Her deep brown eyes looked up at me. _

_They asked me...they asked me '__**Why?**__'_

_If only I had the answer._

_Her bottom lip jutted out and she whimpered weakly. She pushed my hand away lightly and got up her self._

_And then she ran._

_I've never seen anyone run this fast before._

_I followed her._

_Everyone started laughing at me as well as I ran after her. Calling out her name. She fell a lot and I really wished that I was there to help her up._

_I knew I ruined it. _

_I ruined our relationship. _

_She was nothing but considering to me. She did everything I told her and asked her to do. She worked as my slave and filled every role of those who weren't in my life._

_I have to fix this, even if I don't have chance. _

_I reached her trucked to see her juggling with her keys and pounding on the door._

"_Bella." She froze and dropped her keys into a puddle of water. The she begun to pound on the window of the car door like crazy. It was maddening to see this. "Bella. Bella, stop." I tried to stop her but she wouldn't. So I tried to pull her back until she snapped._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She shouted, scaring the crap out of me. "DON'T YOU __**EVER**__ DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN EDWARD CULLEN! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! GO TO HELL! DON'T EVER SEE ME AGAIN OR EVER TRY TO TALK TO ME!"_

"_Bella," __**No**__. My eyes started to tear up. __**No Bella. Don't leave me**__._

"_WE'RE OVER EDWARD! WE'RE OVERRRRRRRR!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! THERE YOU HAPPY! YOU GOT WHAT YOU NEEDED. THE POPULARITY, THE FAME, BASKETBALL CAPTAIN. I WAS JUST THE SMALL LITTLE TICKET YOU NEEDED TO GET INTO THE CROWD...NOW THAT I EXPRIED...IT'S TIME TO RIP ME UP!" __**I'd give them up Bella. I promise. Come back to me and I'll give it all up**__._

_Tears started leaking out of my eyes for the first time. I never cried. Never. I didn't even cry when my mother died. It was really hard to form a sentence now. "Bella-"_

_She shook her head and pulled away further. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN. I HOPE-I HOPE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU! SOMETHING REALLY BAD." __**It's happening Bella. You're leaving me, we're over, I'll never hold you again, I'll never kiss you again, I'll never get to tell you how much I love you. Isn't this bad enough?**_

_She calmed down a little and reached down to grab her keys slowly. She put the key in the key hole and turned it ever so slowly. She opened the door, still crying and sobbing and got in._

_I was just waiting her to drive away so I could break down._

_But instead she lowered the window. I looked up at her, unable to say anything because if I did, I know I'm going to cry really badly, not something I want Bella to see._

"_You had two choices Edward. Me or the popularity. But...just to make you happy, I didn't make you choose. I just gave in to your plan. But now...I know you've chosen the popularity choice a __**long**__ time ago. You just didn't know how to break it to me." She looked away "But this wasn't a good way of doing so."_

_**No.**__ "Good bye Edward. Forever and for good." __**NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!**__ I shouted. I ran after her. I don't know how much I ran but I ran after her car, crying like crazy and screaming out her name, screaming at her to come back to me. _

_But she didn't. _

_She was out of my life, forever and for good._

_I was all alone...again._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I opened my eyes and got up, looking out the huge windows of my office.

Bella and I never spoke after that.

We would look at each other, but she would look away, leaving me looking after her.

Zack, they way I punched him, couldn't play basketball anymore. So they made me captain.

I got lost again.

Even though I got all the popularity, I never smiled after that, I never spoke to anyone after that. I never did anything extra nor did I do anything less.

I just did my work, wanting to go off to college and forget all of this.

I got accepted to Harvard with a full scholarship, something Bella had hoped for.

I really wished that I could ask Bella what college she was going so I could go with her, but she never glanced at me aver again.

Alice, my best friend, or my ex-best friend, was the one always looking at me. Squirting the poison in her eyes out at me. She hated me more than Bella probably did.

Alice would always thump me on my shoulder hard with hers when she walked past. She would spit where I was about to walk. And she practically glared at me the whole day and gave me the nickname '_Jerkward_'.

And I ignored her.

Then Bella became friends with some kid name Jacob Black.

He was new and reminded so much of me.

When Bella took him in I was afraid that they might start going out like we did. But I don't think it ever happened.

Jacob, of course, hated me too.

He glared at me and said things behind my back. Heck he had my picture on the dart board and my nose was the goal.

_Ouch._

But I ignored him too.

What I couldn't ignore was the pain. What I couldn't ignore was the way Bella looked at me. Before, she would look at me like I'm her god and her eyes were full of love. After, she would look at me like I'm someone's dirt and here eyes were full of hurt and detestation.

High school reunion happened during me college junior year, we all had this little party at a club. I didn't want to go but my dad had a party of his own at his house so he told me to go.

When I went there, I just sat down in the corner away from everyone and thought about how disgusting and awful I am.

That's when I saw her.

_Bella_.

And she was with the Jacob kid.

They were dancing and they were having fun...but something was wrong.

It was as if they were drunk.

And then...they kissed.

My Bella kissed that shit!!!

I got so _mad_.

And he was touching her everywhere with his dirty hands and she didn't mind. So instead of going over there and breaking them up, I ordered another drink, and another, and another. Until I got drunk as hell.

I couldn't even stand up right.

I bumped into some random girl and she reminded me of Bella so much. I remember caressing her face and then kissing her, feeling exactly the way I kissed Bella.

Soon...things got heated.

We weren't in the club anymore but in the room and we were kissing madly. We were both drunk and in a second, we were naked.

It was all down hill from there.

Since then I haven't known who the girl was, nor did I care, but I never saw Bella after that.

I went to Harvard and graduated and took over my dad's company and became a part time doctor at Swedish hospital, the best hospital in the world.

The world knows me as Edward Cullen, the second richest person, after my dad, the hottest, the most educated, and unbelievable person ever known.

Working for the Twilight Companies gave me all those titles.

Twilight Companies was located in Washington D.C. until I moved it to Chicago because that's where Bella was born and that was where we met.

Twilight companies controls everything in the world, we're like royalties without the crown.

Any court problem, come to us. Any TV problem, come to us, News papers, Microwave, books, computers, you name it, we have it. We make them, we give them, and we control them. We're also known for making the first hover car.

Basically, Twilight Companies own everything in the world.

And I owned Twilight Companies.

Carlisle is also working in Twilight Companies but handed it all over to me. As much as I wanted to fire him, I still couldn't.

So now, having everything, I still haven't smiled in 10 years. I'm known for not smiling. To anyone. Not even kids or cute little things.

I talk as less as possible and I talk only about business. People find that annoying because they want to get to know more about me but I wouldn't let them. I canceled all the interviews, broadcast, radio shows that wanted me to come and talk about myself.

All they know about me is that I do my work and I do it right.

I don't go to parties, even if they're held for me, I don't go to charity stuff, or awards or anything. Just work and then go home.

My home.

I bought Bella's home which was of course in Chicago.

Her father had put it up for sale and left to I don't know where. I bought it from a retailer and I've been practically living there my whole life since College ended.

I bought the furniture that matched Bella's and put them where they where Bella had them when she lived here so it would look exactly like her house. And I was pretty close. Just one thing was missing.

It was Bella herself.

I remember coming to her house everyday after school in high school and we would go straight to her room, throw away our back packs to some corner and we would start making out and talking about school or anything else.

Then we would do our homework and when Charlie came home I would help Bella make dinner. I was basically living in their house and Charlie even took me as his son.

He even said so himself.

And I wished Charlie was my real father.

We would watch games together and play cards, and go fishing. Bella would really hate that I'm bonding with her father because Charlie told me a lot of funny stories of Bella's childhood.

But, every now and then, I would sneak away from Charlie and go to Bella.

In her room.

Now it's my room but looked like it was exactly hers.

I miss her so much.

Trust me when I say I've looked _everywhere_ for her. When I first go the money, I've searched for Bella all around the world, not only once, but three times. I've looked at every corner for her and even sent out a search party for her. But no result.

_I've lost her forever._

"Sir," I looked to where Seth stood, partially at my door.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Mr. Condor is here and he'd like to talk to you."

I nodded. "I'll take him."

Seth nodded and walked away.

_Like the way Bella walked away...from my life._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: This is an authors note, chapter continues below_

_So how are you liking it?_

_Just a reminder: The Challenge_

_I will be posting up the next chapter of this story as soon as I get around 20-25 reviews for my new story that due out this summer, Fallen Angels._

_A lot of Drama will happen_

_**A sneak peek:**_

_**Meeting Bella**_

_**REVIEW THIS STORY!**_

_*X*O*X*_

"_It was nice meeting you Edward."_

Mr. Condor shook my hand as we got up "I see a lot of good in your future." I mentally rolled my eyes when he said that.

Seth had him escorted out and just as he opened the door, Emmett popped in.

"HEY HEY HEY! It's Fat Albert." He shouted. I could hear the laughs of people from outside.

"What do you want Emmett?" I sighed and started working on the papers before me.

"Well, I want Rosalie in a nurse outfit with thos-" I cut him off.

"Emmett, business talk." Emmett groaned plopped down on the chair in front of me.

Emmett McCarthy was a college friend. He played basketball and football with me in Harvard. He noticed how I didn't talk or made friends so he included me in his group, which really didn't bother me. Also he was my roommate during freshman year.

Emmett however was never smart which raised the questions of how he got into Harvard. I was the only one who knew. His father paid for it. But Emmett was kicked out of College our junior year.

Emmett's father didn't welcome him back to his house so I took Emmett in. I nearly died when I saw Emmett cry on the sidewalks in the night with two of his suitcases next to him.

When he looked up at me with those teary eyes _her_ face popped in.

I welcomed him into my house, Bella's house, but then I started working in the Twilight Companies when I turned 22. I am 26 now. I offered Emmett a job here; he works in the video games department. Emmett loves it and is always saying how he'll make it up to me but I told him that it was no big deal since it really wasn't.

While working he met Rosalie one day. Rosalie Reed. She came to me one day asking for a job as a model and secretly a car mechanic.

Since we were low on models, I hired her, but we were full with car mechanics. But seeing that this was the first girl that ever came up to me asking for a men's job, I hired her.

She was the one who fixed Emmett's car and when he first saw her, he 'was gone for'. I shook my head at his saying.

He asked her out plenty of times but she refused. He stalked her without stalking her, _whatever that meant_, and spent his whole day in the mechanic shop.

Finally Rosalie gave in.

Emmett asked for my opinion on how to give her the best date ever but I couldn't come up with anything.

Emmett than stuck with this romantic, expensive restaurant idea which I paid for.

I just wanted him to be happy.

I wanted him to live the life I wanted to live. Just to see how it goes.

Rosalie and Emmett having been dating ever since so it's been about three years. Emmett really loves her and I could tell that she love him too.

Although it's weird how they are together since they are totally different.

Rosalie is this uptight person, rarely smiles and barely talks. She's to the point kind of person and very intimidating, almost like me.

Emmett on the other hand is a soft teddy bear that cracks up joke no matter where we are or what we're doing or who is in front of us. Emmett is always easy to talk too, he beats around the bush a lot, stalls, but over all he's a big funny brother everyone should have.

And I'm lucky to have him.

And he's the only one who knows about Bella.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time, so I was thinking we could catch up." Emmett is the only person I hang out with. We don't talk much, but it's just nice to have someone sit in front of you instead of just staring out the window.

"I don't know Emmett. I'm kind of tired; I think I'm going to head home." I said, waving as hand through my hair.

"Sir," Linda, my assistant walked in, "Oh, sorry I didn't knock." She was about to walk back when I stopped her.

"It's ok Linda, what is it?" She turned back.

"Sir, Mr. Hale is here. He wanted to talk to you about something."

Hale? Who? "Send him in." I said hesitantly.

Linda nodded. "Right away sir." She walked out the door and after a while a skinny, blonde man walked in.

I think I remember him.

"Can I help you?" I said, getting back to my paper.

"Um, yes...sir...I-I was thinking i-if I could get a day off tomorrow. M-My wife is sick...I have to stay home."

I looked up from my papers "Where do you work?"

"In the computer and technology department." He stuttered.

"Alright you could take two days off." I said.

Hale's eyes widened and color rushed back into his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you so much."

I nodded and got back to my work. I heard the door close and then I heard Emmett snickering.

"What's so funny?" I said with out looking up.

"That guy...ha ha...that guy was so scared. I was waiting for him to just pee in his pants." He laughed.

I just flipped the paper.

"Edward." I looked up at Emmett because of his changing tone. "If you're going to keep up this strict attitude, you would get no one and you'll always be alone." I rolled my eyes and got back to my work "No girl would even come near you."

"I don't want any girl." I said.

Emmett sighed and then groaned. "Forget about her Edward. She's gone. Poof! She might be dead for all we know-"

I cut him off by standing up abruptly. "Bella's alive!" I roared "I know she is. I could feel it. I could feel _her_. I know she's somewhere, hiding, but alive."

Emmett gulped. I sighed and sat back down gently. "Emmett-"

He cut me off "It's alright. I shouldn't start this up anyways. I know you still love her and you're not over her." He looked up at me with sincere eyes "I just want you to be happy. I've never seen you smile before. But I want to. I want to see you smile again. I want you to laugh with me and play around, joke around. Even though we haven't done that before, I still want you to know that you have a heart beating in there." He pointed to his chest.

I wish I could smile at him but my lips muscles wouldn't move. _That's what you get for not using them in 10 years. _

"Alright, enough of this. Let's go get some coffee."

I groaned "No Emmett, I really don't feeling like drinking coffee."

"Then we'll eat it. Let's go!!!" Emmett whined.

I sighed and got up. Emmett walked out the door, bowing his head to the doorman out side my office. The doorman chuckled but stopped when he saw me and stood up straight.

_Respect_.

I got that a lot here.

"Hold that door!" Emmett shouted running to the elevator. The guy from before, Hale...something was on the phone but when he saw Emmett come in, his eyes widened and he held up his hand in the middle of the closing elevator doors.

"And slide." Emmett literally slided in, winking at Hale, who eyed him weirdly.

When Hale saw me enter the elevator his eyes widened again and he started talking on the phone rapidly.

"Alice, Alice, please. I'm sorry. Yes...yes I know. No I'll pick it up before I come. Alice...Alice...Listen to me Alice...Alice!..._Alice Mary Brandon_," My eyes shot open. "Is he ok? Is Adam ok?" _**Alice...my Alice? My friend Alice?**_ "Is Bella ok?" _**Bella?**_ _Who is this guy?_

"Hale." I called out.

Hale turned to me. "Yes sir?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, really wanting to get to the point.

Hale nodded frantically "Yes sir, of course." He turned back to his phone "Aly I'll talk to you in a second. Take care of Adam...Bella said no ice cream." _**HOW THE F*** DOES HE KNOW BELLA?!**_

"Yes sir?" He asked, all pale again.

"What's your wife's name?" I asked, my jaw clenched.

"Alice."

"Full name." Emmett eyed me weird.

"Alice Mary Brandon." Please let it be her.

"Who is Bella?" Emmett sighed besides me and turned away.

"Sh-She's my wife friend." Hale's voice turned curious as he answered.

"Describe Alice."

Hale eyebrows furrowed. "Can you please describe Alice?" I repeated.

Hale nodded "She's short, short black hair, and she's-"

"Hyper?" I cut in.

Hale laughed "A lot." He stopped short. "How did you know that?"

"Bella, she's petite, brown hair, large brown eyes, very beautiful, full name Isabella Marie Swan." I described my angel and Hale's eyes grew wide at every description "Do you know her?" I asked, almost breathless.

Hale could only nod. "Where is she?" I asked in a whisper. By now, even Emmett was attentive and eying Hale.

Hale hesitated.

I clenched my jaw and punched the stop button on the elevator, stopping it of any movement and launched at Hale, grabbing him by the collar, his back pressed against the elevator's wall.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked in a low, threatening voice.

"Edward, Edward let go of him." Emmett tried to pry off my hand from Hale.

I squeezed his collar just a little and then let him go. Hale choked and grabbed his throat. I pushed Emmett away, keeping my glare on Hale.

"Where is she?"

"She's living with me." He wheezed out.

_**She's living with him? Is he her husband?**_ "What are you to her?" I said in a low voice, unable to form a sentence.

"I-I am her f-friends husband. Bella is my friend." I sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

"Take me to her." I ordered.

Hale stood up "What?" He whispered.

"Take me to Bella...and I'll make sure you get a promotion." I compromised.

Hale's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes sir."

I rested my head against the wall and pushed the button, starting the elevator, trying my best not to cry.

_**Have I found her?**_

"Mr. Cullen." I looked up at him. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you to her?"

I sighed. "None of your business." Hale nodded and didn't ask anything.

As soon as the elevator opened I ran out into the lobby and then outside, my limo pulling up.

I was in too much of a hurry to wait for the valet to open the door for me. I almost ripped the door apart as I opened it and got in. Emmett and Hale caught up with me and got in themselves.

The limo started.

Emmett and I looked to Hale who was inspecting the inside of the limo with an impressed expression.

Then he looked at us "What?"

"GIVE THE DAMN DIRECTIONS!" I shouted impatient for the first time in a long time.

Hale gulped, turning pale again and said the directions out loud. The diver, scared at my behavior as well, nodded and pulled out of the drive way, driving fast.

Emmett tried to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Hale.

He just nodded.

We stayed silent the whole car ride. I could only hear the beat of my heart as it pounded in my chest.

I found her.

Please, God, for once, just listen to my prayer.

_Let it be her._

I closed my eyes, picturing Bella in my mind. I tried to play out what will happen when I will meet her.

I know she will be surprised. She will have her surprised face on, her mouth open and her eyes wide. I would run up to her and crush her to her; I will never let her go.

I will give up my whole life, my work, my job, everything just for her.

I just want her back.

"Edward," I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Hale getting out and Emmett was shaking me "We're here." I nodded and opened the door.

My legs where shaky as I stepped out. I held onto the limo for support.

"Are you ok Edward?" Emmett asked and Hale looked back at me as he opened the door to the creepy apartment.

I just nodded.

The inside of the apartment was awful, truthfully. Hale led us to the elevator and Emmett and I got in cautiously. When it started Emmett got afraid.

"Hale, you know, your job pays you a lot, you could be living in a condo...not a...haunted apartment." Emmett made a disgusted face.

Hale shook his head "No, we need something we could afford. Um, my name is Jasper by the way."

_Jasper._ Suits him better.

The elevator doors creaked open.

"Follow me." Jasper got out first and headed down a hallway.

But my legs wouldn't move.

I stayed in the elevator.

Emmett came back "Come Edward, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him "What if she doesn't want me back?" I whispered dreadfully.

Emmett studied me for a while before answering "Well, let's go find out." He grabbed my arm and led me to Jasper who was opening the door.

"UNCLE JASPER!!!" A little girl squealed just as the door opened.

"Hey hey!" Jasper shouted and picked her up.

She giggled.

I smiled. Her giggles reminded me of Bella. _Was she Bella's kid?_

_Is Bella married?_

_**NO!**_

"Put me down!" She giggled. Her brownish...or copperish hair flying around. She was so beautiful.

Jasper put her down.

"I'll be right back. Mary, you make these people comfy ok."

Mary made a cute face but nodded. When Jasper left, Mary, wearing a t-shirt and small pants came up to us. _What is she, like three?_

"Hi! I'm Mary. I am four! What is your name?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

Looking at her, into her green eyes that were so similar to mines, reminded me of my childhood. I looked exactly like her when I was a kid.

_Who is she?_

"Well, my name is Emmett and I am 27 years old." Emmett gushed.

Mary made a face. "You're old. And you look scary."

A smile spread across my face.

For the first time in about 10 years...a smile was on my face.

"Edward! You're smiling!" Emmett shouted.

I smiled a little at him until I heard a scream.

"YOU WHAT?!" I know that voice.

"Why? What's wrong? What did I do?!" A crashing sound came from the room Jasper had went into a while ago.

I looked back at Emmett, my eyes wide.

_Was that Bella?_

The door opened revealing the small person. I jumped up.

"Alice." I breathed.

"YOU SON OF A B***!" She launched at me.

She gave me a hard punch in the nose until Jasper pulled away. "Alice! Stop!" He tried to restrain her but she kept slipping away.

"Leave me Jasper!" She pushed Jasper away and turned to me, her eyes still as threatening as ever. Looking at her, I was back in high school. Tears formed in my eyes again "Get out." She whispered in a low threatening voice. "I'm giving you, not three, but five seconds to get the hell out of here."

"Alice," I choked out "Alice, please, I just want to talk to Bella." I cried. A couple of tears leaked down my face.

"She's dead. Bella's dead! You killed her. You killed her. She's dead! Get out!" Alice started pushing me away, out the door. Emmett and Jasper tried to stop her, even Mary started crying.

"Get out!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, please." I croaked out. "I won't do anything. I just want to see her."

"NO!!"

"Alice." Jasper tired to calm her down but she pushed him away. "Shut Jasper! This is your fault! How dare you bring him here?!" Jasper was speechless at her behavior.

"I SAY GET OUT!!!" She screamed and started pushing me away.

"Alice, please I-" She turned me around so that I was facing the door. "Alice I-" Alice opened the door revealing the person that had been haunting me since 10 long years.

_Bella._

_AN: SO? Good? Bad? So-So? Tell me what you think and do the challenge for the next chapter to come out asap. Also tell me if you want the next chapter this long, short, or LONGER...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! OH I was a witch!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter to your favorite story...Love Bite! WHOO! Ok, I'm just kidding. I've had this chapter for a long time and I was waiting for the right day to give it out. And what better day then the day before NEW MOON COMES OUT!_

_New Moon is coming out tomorrow and I am so excited! I can't wait to watch it! I really wish I was there at the red carpet. Oh god I want to be famous so badly!_

_So everyone, tell me what you are doing for the New Moon movie. I'm going to watch it with my cousin. So I would like to hear it from YOU all what you are doing. _

_Second, thank you all for your reviews. You guys are so nice and kind and I've got the best reviews ever! You all are so amazing! 5O REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS! NICE! :P_

_Ok, there's a poll on my profile. DO IT! I would like to know what you guys think about it. The question is if Bella should forgive Edward already. PLZZZZZ think from her point of view too. Edward did get her pregnant unknowingly and Edward did pull an awful prank one her but Edward has been miserable his whole life. SO please think about it!_

_Without further adu...here's the next chapter!_

_Chapter 5 will be coming out next week but you all need to do the poll and __**REVIEW**__!_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella POV**_

It's him.

Edward.

_Why is he here? What is he doing here? How did he find me?_

"Bella?" My name rolled off his tongue. That voice, those eyes, the hair...the meadow, the kids, the voices and laughs...Mary.

_I gave out my last breath before darkness took over._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

Bella.

She's here.

Bella's here.

The one and only person that has been haunting me since our breakup in the meadow.

Bella.

_I found her._

"Bella." I whispered her name, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

Her breathing became ragged and her eyes fluttered a little before they shut. Bella lost her balance and was about to fall when I caught her.

Her body.

The soft, small, petite body my hands have been itching to hold for such a long time.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Alice shouted, taking the half conscious Bella from me and laying her on the couch.

I was breathing hard, tears, lots and lots of tears fell out of my eyes, and I couldn't say a word.

Everything I have been practicing to say to Bella when I see her, it was all stuck in my throat.

Alice turned her murderous glare at me "Get out. Get out now!" She said.

She got up, shouting and pushing me out the door when she saw that I wouldn't move myself.

She had pushed me half way out the door, my eyes still on Bella, when Emmett stopped her.

"Miss, I'm gonna have to stop you from this sort of behavior. You have not right to kick someone out."

_What the hell?_

Alice eyed him weird "What the f*** are you talking about. I can kick him out if I want to. Amendment 3 and 4 say so." She said, putting her small hands on her hips.

Emmett gulped "Well in that case...Jasper you're fired. And we'll make sure you never get a job anywhere again." Jasper turned pale.

"Alice," He warned. But Alice wouldn't listen.

"Alice," I said in a raspy voice "I just want a minute with Bella. I promise to keep my distance and won't take anymore than 5 minutes."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me "3 minutes."

Emmett glared at her, playing the big boss. "4." I nudged him.

"3 is fine, thank you." I started waking to Bella when Alice stopped me again.

"Where do you think you're going? I have to ask Bella first."

"It's alright Alice." My angel's voice echoed through "He can talk to me." She allowed without even sparing a glance at me.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and moved away.

I ignored everyone and walked to Bella.

She was curled up on the couch.

I kneeled down in front of her, studying her.

She had that exact face like before, except she had bags under her eyes and her lips were fuller. Her eyes were dull and she looked extremely tired.

"You have exactly three minutes and counting." Alice shouted from behind me.

I shut my eyes, tears leaking out and opened them. "Bella." Her eyes snapped to meet mine and I gasped at what I saw.

The same thing I saw ten years ago.

Hatred and betrayal.

"Bella." I whimpered. Tear were coming out of her eyes too. I raised a hand lightly to touch her but she dug herself into the couch.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" She shouted the words she said that dreadful night.

I pulled my hand back "I won't touch you. I promise I won't touch you. I-I...I'm sorry Bella." I croaked out, breaking down in front of everyone. I lowered my head before her "I'm so sorry. I-I..." I couldn't say anything more.

"Get out." My head snapped up. "Please get out." She begged. She was begging me to get out. "Leave me alone. Please...leave me alone."

I whimpered more. "Bella, please...please forgive me." Oh how much I wanted to hug her. "Please-"

"NO!!!!!!" She shouted. She got up from the couch, avoiding me and started backing up into the kitchen. "GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU! GET OUT NOW!!!"

Alice gasped. She came forward, scared at Bella's behavior as well and tugged on my shirt "Go now Edward, get out before I call the police." She said in a low voice.

I clenched my jaw and pushed her off me. I came too far for this to end like this.

"Bella, just listen to me. It was all my fault but please listen to me." I begged taking a step near her.

She took a step back, shaking her head "Go away Edward. I never want to see you again. I hate you. You ruined my life. Go away!"

I squeezed my eyes tightly "Please just listen to me Bella." I pleaded coming closer.

Bella backed up to the kitchen counter, shaking her head. "Get OUT!"' She shouted.

I didn't say anything but inched closer. She was breathing hard. As was I. And tears were coming out of our eyes...we were unable to form a single word.

I came closer to her and closer.

Bella started looking around her.

_What is she doing?_

She turned around, reaching something behind her and turned back immediately, pointing something at my chest.

_A knife._

"Bella, stop!" I heard Alice shout from behind me.

Bella didn't move "Go now Edward. Go away." She pushed the knife towards me.

I stopped where I was.

_Does she really think showing me a knife would take me away from her? _

I came closer "You want to kill me? Go ahead. You have no idea how much I want to die myself."

Bella gaped a little, a small voice escaping her mouth. "Edward..."

"Bella." I whispered. My arms reached out to hold her but then she screamed.

A loud, piercing, dreadful scream came from Bella as she stabbed the knife onto the counter next to me and ran away.

She ran inside a room, slamming the door shut. I could still hear her cries. The same cries she cried _that_ night.

Alice, tears leaking out of her eyes, came to stand in front of me. She raised her hand and binding her fingers. "Please Edward...leave...please." She whispered closing her eyes.

Looking at her and thinking about what I couldn't have made me cry harder. "I'm so sorry." Alice nodded her head, her eyes still closed.

"Alice," I whimpered. Alice opened her eyes and looked up at me "I-" I gulped. I shook my head and walked out.

I walked out.

Then I ran.

I ran and ran and ran.

Like the time I ran after Bella's car.

_She doesn't want me._

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett yell but I kept running "Edward! Slow down!"

I opened the limo's car and got in. I wish I could tell the driver to drive away some where far...far away from here...but I couldn't.

Emmett sat in.

He didn't say anything and sat opposite to me this time.

I didn't say anything either. But that's because I couldn't

We dropped Emmett off at his house and then I went to mine. I laid on my bed, not moving or breathing, not crying.

Just wanting it to sink in.

And when it did, I cried.

_Like I have been all my life._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Bring Mr. Hale into my office please."_

I said into the phone to my assistant.

"Yes sir, right away." She said and closed the phone.

I leaned back into the leather chair and closed my eyes.

Thinking about her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

Jasper stepped in, clearly shaking. "Y-You called me sir?"

"Sit down Jasper." Jasper sat down on the floor right where he was standing. I gave him a confused look "On the chair." I said slowly.

Jasper made an 'O' face and got up. He sat down on the chair in front of me. "Y-Yes sir?"

I sighed before continuing and leaned forward "Listen Jasper, I'm not a beat around the bush kind of person so I won't hesitate to tell you that...you're fired." Jasper's eyes widened.

"B-But-"

I cut him off "But I make deals. I won't fire you if you take me to Bella." I said, jumping straight to the point.

Jasper stood up. "I'm sorry sir," He said without looking into my eyes "I can not do that. Alice told me everything that happened between you and Bella and...I don't want to meddle. Also Bella is my friend. I will not hurt her." He said with authority.

"I-"

He cut me short "I don't care if I don't get to work anywhere anymore. I don't care if I don't have anything to eat, sleep or live for...But I will not deceive Bella like that."

My jaw clenched "Jasper-"

"May I leave now sir?" He asked, looking right into my eyes. When I didn't say anything, he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Jasper," I choked out, the tears finally coming out. Jasper froze "Please." Jasper turned around, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, probably surprised at my emotional behavior.

"I'm begging you. I know Alice told you everything, but that's from her point of view. You don't know the truth." I clenched my jaw to prevent from tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Then tell me." Jasper said, closing the door and walking towards me.

"Please sit."

_And I began my life story once again._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: Chapter continues at the bottom._

_I don't have much to say today but PLZZZ review my new story, __**Fallen angels**__. And take the poll for this story, it's on my profile. I would like to know what you guys think about it. The question is if Bella should forgive Edward already. PLZZZZZ think from her point of view too. Edward did get her pregnant unknowingly and Edward did pull an awful prank one her but Edward has been miserable his whole life. SO please think about it!_

_ALSO: Edward's office pic on my profile!_

_**A look into the next chapter:**_

_**Mary and Edward time!**_

_There's A LOT to happen in the next chapter...it's EXTREMELY LONG so if you want it out early plz review, do the poll, and review my other story, Fallen Angels._

_Thank you for reading this authors note :P_

_*X*O*X*_

"_I never thought Mr. Cullen would be like that."_

Jasper stated referring to my father, leaning back.

"Will you help me now?" I asked, hopeful again.

Jasper sighed "I don't know Mr. Cullen-"

"Call me Edward." Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, and Bella, are the only ones that called me Edward. It was as if my name was a privilege, not just a name.

"_Edward_, Bella...she's really torn. I don't know much about her. Alice and Bella were roommates in College and I've known them since my sophomore year in College. Alice and I started going out and that's how I knew Bella. Bella is an amazing girl, no doubt. But she always cried. I never knew about what but I have clue now. Anyways Bella got pregnant her junior year in College and then she stopped college. She didn't get her full degree so she could be a doctor." Jasper shook his head "She's messed up. Alice and I, when we got an apartment, we let Bella in because she's family to us, like our big sister. And then Mary was born. Bella's paying half the rent that's why we got something really affordable for her...as well as for us I guess. With a little kid with her, I, nor Alice, want or expect her live alone."

"Where did she go to College?"

"We went to Margaret Community College _**(AN: Totally made up)**_." Jasper answered "Bella couldn't afford College and didn't get accepted to any other college she tried to and Alice didn't want to leave Bella alone because of Charlie's condition."

I choked "What...what do you mean? Is he ok?" _I can't believe this._

Jasper shook his head remorsefully. "After Bella's graduation, Charlie had a heart attack. And then he had a few more until a really big one hit him. He's been in the hospital for about 6 or 7 years. The doctors refuse to do any operation on him unless they get the money soon. Bella's stalling them but...I'm sure it's not going to last long."

_Oh my god._

"Bella then took Charlie to Forks with her,"

I cut him off "Forks?"

Jasper shrugged. "They had a good doctor their." I nodded. "She then went to Margaret College. She was all alone with Charlie being in the hospital the whole time. Alice, knowing this, transferred from UIC to Margaret College and lived with Bella. My sophomore year, my...my mother died and she was in Forks. So I had to move from Dartmouth to Margaret as well. That's how I met Bella and Alice."

I breathed out and leaned back in my chair. "You said Bella got pregnant...was she raped...husband...boyfriend?" I was on the verge of madness.

Jasper shook his head "No...It was a high school reunion or something." My eyes opened up. "She told me she didn't know who it was until she woke up after her one night stand. And then she ran away from him."

I leaned forward "Jasper...who was that guy?" Let's hope it wasn't _**him**_. _Jacob_.

Jasper shrugged "Bella won't tell me. The only hint she would give me...is that I work with him." Jasper shook his head "That's basically the half of the world."

I leaned back a little "Mary...what..." I didn't know what to ask about her.

"Mary is four. She's should be going to school next year but Bella doesn't know how she can afford it seeing that Bella works in a restaurant, and it doesn't pay her much and she won't let me help. Oh and Alice is unemployed because of Adam."

"Adam?"

Jasper smiled, dreamingly. "My seven month year old son." He got lost in his thoughts.

I cleared my throat. Jasper jerked up "Sorry...um where were we...oh yes, we just don't know if Mary would be going to kindergarten. Bella's been teaching her so far."

"You said she works at a restaurant." Jasper nodded. "Which one?"

Jasper pursed his lips, clearly not wanting to answer. "Jasper?"

"Edward forget about her. I know both of you still haven't moved on...but it's time to forget about each other. Bella...she's broken...and if you come up she'll be torn. Let it be Edward. Just leave it."

"Don't you get it Jasper!" I shouted, standing up "I can't let it be. I can't leave her. I...I just want to say sorry. If she doesn't take me back...ok...but I want to say sorry...and I want to explain my reasoning." I sat back down, putting my head in my hands.

"She works at The Lodge at Lincoln and Western." I picked up my head. I smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you."

Jasper grinned.

"_Just keep smiling."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_So where are we going?"_

Emmett bounced in the passenger seat.

"We're taking a field trip." I told him as if talking to a little kid.

Emmett didn't say anything "Whoa."

I looked over to him "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Usually you wouldn't answer me or just shrug...this time you did actually answered me...and you were being sarcastic!" Emmett exclaimed.

I shook my head, looking directly in front of me.

"She really does weird stuff to you doesn't she Edward?"

_I smirked "You have no idea."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_What are we doing here?"_

Emmett asked as we got out.

"Bella works here." I breathed as I stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Edward." I looked back at Emmett "Seriously?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Were you sleeping yesterday when she was yelling at you Edward?" I cringed at the memory "Leave her alone Edward. Maybe you're too late. Listen bro. I care about you but seeing her yesterday...just...just leave her Edward. It's too late. Come on."

I shook my head. "It's never too late to apologize." I sighed and looked away "If you don't want to come. Fine. Take the car back home. I'm gonna do something I should've done years ago." I turned around and walked inside the small café.

I heard Emmett sigh and groan behind me but he soon followed.

I opened the door, letting the cool air hit my face. Looking inside, there weren't many people. Maybe five or six families. But since when is this place huge?

I took in a deep breath and walked over to the counter. I felt nervous again. My hands started sweating and my feet were shaky.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to Emmett who was giving me a supportive smile.

"Go get her brother."

I smiled back at him and walked more confidently to the cash register.

No one was there when I got there.

I waited.

I looked back at Emmett who signaled me to tap the little bell on the counter.

I did.

"I am so sorry, sir. What can I-" _She_ came out.

I lost my breathing again "What are you doing here?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I cleared my throat. "Bella...I-I...I..." I couldn't form a sentence.

"Get out Edward. I'm going to call the police on you." She warned, tears running down her cheeks already.

I shook my head frantically "B-Bella...let me explain. Please...just give me five minutes." She shook her head. "I-"

I was cut off by someone punching my legs. I looked down to see the little girl, Mary, punching my legs.

"Leave mommy alone mister. You made her cry yesterday, I'm not gonna let you make her cry today again!" She kept pounding on my leg.

I shook my head, tears falling out my eyes too "I'm not going to make your mommy cry. I just want to apologize. I...I will never let her cry. I love her." I whispered the last part only to Bella.

She gasped.

"No Edward...No...Please leave." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

My heart cracked "Not until you forgive me."

She opened her eyes and glared at me "Fine. I forgive you. Now will you please leave?" She pointed at the door.

I gulped "Bella. Just listen to me please. I know you don't even owe me that. But please. And then I'll be out of your life...forever." My heart jumped.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then opened it back; glaring at me "I'm listening."

I shook my head "Not here."

Bella shook her head instantly. "No. Talk here or leave."

"Bella it's not something I can talk about in the open."

"Oh, well then, would you like to come over to my house and we could have a little tea party while you explain _HOW YOU RUINED MY LIFE_!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to us.

My eyebrows furrowed, preventing me from crying any harder "Bella please." I begged "I-"

"SHE'S YOUR KID EDWARD! SHE'S YOUR KID!" I looked back, well actually everyone in the restaurant looked back, to a shouting Emmett with Mary in his hands.

My eyes widened as he walked towards me "What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked him under my breath.

Emmett grinned "Mary. She's yours. She's your kid."

My eyes widened. I shook my head, slowly at first, then frantically, not believing this. I looked to Bella who was staring at Emmett eye wide, about to faint. She held onto the counter.

"Is this true?" I asked her in a low voice.

Bella looked up at me, tears running more freely out of her eyes "No." She whispered.

"Don't lie!" Emmett shouted at her. "She's Edward's!"

I glared at him "Don't yell at her ever again."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and then looked away, still holding Mary.

I looked back at Bella. "Is this true?"

Her jaw hardened "NO! NO NO NO!!!" She shouted repeatedly.

Emmett wouldn't deem on her answer "Edward, look at her. Mary. She has your eyes, your hair, she looks like you. Bella was at that high school reunion party. You had a one night stand with a girl who looked like Bella and the girl left you before you woke up. And Bella had a one night stand and she left him before he woke up and she had Mary. _Mary_. Mary looks exactly like you. Hell, she even has your smile."

I looked at Mary who was looking at us with no expression.

"She's your daughter." Emmett said slowly wanting me to take it in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" We all turned to Bella. She came around the counter and took Mary away from him "Get out. Get out right now. Edward I gave you a chance but you threw back at me...AGAIN! NOW LEAVE!"

I wasn't taking this from her. She has my daughter. _My daughter_. And Bella hid that from me.

"Is she my daughter Bella?" Bella didn't answer now. "IS SHE MINE?!" I shouted. She looked away, her chin quivering. "Mary," Mary looked at me. And I gasped at what I saw.

My younger self.

Those eyes, those lips, the skin color, even though Bella and I both were pale. Mary's hair was exactly like mine.

My one night stand was Bella.

Mary is my daughter.

"I'm gonna have a DNA test on her." I said as I started to walk out.

Bella put Mary down and followed me, shouting behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder, sending tingles all over my body.

"Edward, she is not your daughter. I know who my one night stand was. And it wasn't you."

I shook my head "I know you very well Bella. Whenever you would lie, your eyebrows would twitch a little." Bella gasped and moved away from me.

"Tell me Bella." I held her arms, my heart racing "Is Mary mine?"

Bella whimpered.

Bella made a few faces, never looking me in the eyes. But after few minutes, she said "Yes."

My hands left her arms.

I was breathless once again.

"I...Mary...she's mine." Bella glared at me "Mary...is...mine..." I can't believe this. I'M A FATHER! "MARY IS MY DAUGHTER!"

I looked at Mary, all shy, standing right where Bella left her, curious.

I took a step near her but Bella stopped me.

"Don't touch her." She warned.

I looked at her "She's my daughter." I stated.

Bella shook her head "You are not her father. Father is someone who's there in the hospital, holding my hand while I died giving birth. Father is the one person who holds their child for the first time, even before the mother. A father is who has been there for there child as they grow up. Fathers sacrifice, they give. You haven't even done anything. Heck, if it wasn't for Emmett, you wouldn't even have recognized your own daughter."

Tears fell out of my eyes at her statement. _It was all true_.

"You...you never told me I had a daughter Bella."

"You never asked." She challenged "She's not your daughter Edward. And if you lay one hand on her...I will seriously kill you."

"Edward has every right on Mary as you do Bella. We can even send you to jail for keeping the secret from Edward. And Edward could gain full parent authority over Mary."

Bella glared at Emmett "I'd like to see you try."

Emmett chuckled darkly.

"_Well then, we'll see you in court."_

_AN: Whoo! I've had this chapter for more than 3 weeks now and I was waiting for the right time to give it out. Anyways plz read the authors note on the top and the middle! And have a GREAT DAY!_

_**SUPRISING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A WHOLE LOT OF MARY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Alright, I'm sorry I'm so late. I was away and had no connection to my laptop. I was away for about four days so I could update even though I had this chapter written for over two months. So..._

_MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS everyone._

_I was going to update this chapter on Friday but I couldn't. Sorry!!!_

_Anyways, show me that you still love this stray dn that you forgive me by voting for Love Bite in the Shimmer Awards. The voting has started and ends on the 30__th__. So plzzzzz vote for me!!! pretty plz!!! I will get the next chapter out SO SOON! And it's really good because Edward and Bella FINALLY connect!_

_So please vote!!!_

_Ok, so enjoy the chapter, read, review, vote, and MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!_

_2010 is coming! Who's excited?!?!?!?!_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Edward POV**_

Bella turned her glare at me.

She shook her head softly "Don't do this to me Edward."

I looked into her eyes. There was nothing more that I wanted but to hug her and kiss her senseless. My Bella. I just keep giving her pain.

I sighed "Don't _make_ me do this Bella. Mary's my daughter. I can't believe you would keep that from me."

She narrowed her eyes at me "And how was I suppose to tell you? Huh? Edward? Yes, Mary's your daughter, _where have you been_?" She put her hands on her hips. "While I worked my butt off for Mary and my life, you were jacuzzing with hot blonde girls." I gaped at her. "Edward, please. You had your chance. You could've apologized to me during high school but you didn't. Now that you are bored, it's time to visit the ol' Bella because she will be innocent as always and just take you in. Well, _**TOUGH LUCK**_!"

My eyebrows furrowed. Yep. It's the same old Bella for sure. "What makes you think I was living in haven? I was a walking mummy Bella. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think about you. I tried apologizing, if you remember, in high school but all you did was ignore me-"

She cut me off "Oh, so you think that a few e-mails and phone calls and lovely, heart warming letters will win me over? Wow Edward-"

I interrupted her "What the hell was I supposed to do. We were only in high school for god's sake. I was just a kid. But I knew what I had lost. My-My father had occupied me with college so much that...I...I couldn't even think straight. And then neither Alice nor that kid would let me near you. I invited you to the meadow, skipping my meeting with Stanford so I could apologize to you the right way, to win you again-"

She disrupted me again "What the hell are you talking about? What invitation?"

I clenched my jaw. _She's kidding me_ "The one I gave Jacob to give to you because I knew you weren't going to take it if it was from me. I redecorated our meadow. I was-I thought...You stood me up. And I deserved that. But that's when I thought it was over forever."

I sighed "And after college and during college I looked every where for you but I couldn't find you. Bella," I breathed and moved closer. She moved back just a little. "You're the one who said everyone deserves a second chance. Please Bella. All I'm asking for is another chance." I held her shaking hands in mine.

Her breathing turned ragged in a second and she pulled her hands out of my grasp. "There was a time for that Edward. And there was a limit." She turned away.

I pressed my lips together and inched closer to her. "We could be a family Bella." I breathed in her ear softly "We could forget about everything that's happened before. I know it's going to be hard and we'll never forget about it. But Bella...just please...let's try. You, me... and our daughter Mary-"

"She's not your daughter!" She whipped around, her eyes murderous. "And I will never, _NEVER_, get with you again."

Tears leaked out my eyes more rapidly. "Bella..." I choked out.

"Bella," Emmett sighed stepping forward. But Bella narrowed her eyes at him making him move back a little. "Listen, I know you don't like me very much and you probably hate Edward even more," I turned to glare at him. _Not helping! _

He continued, ignoring me. "But think about your daughter. She needs a father and financial support. Don't just think about yourself and your grudges. Think about your daughter...and your father."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Charlie." She breathed out, as if not believing.

I moved closer to her and grabbed her arms softly "I will give you anything you want Bella. I will do anything for you. Just...just give me one more chance. The world is at your feet." I whispered to her.

She lowered her eyes but she didn't move away for which I was glad. I don't know how long we waited like this but I really wished I could close the distance between us and crush her to me.

After what seemed forever, or maybe just a few minutes, Bella raised her dreary eyes and opened her mouths, words escaping her and crushing my heart.

"I-I will let Mary stay with you. I will s-share her with you. But I have no interest in you what so ever."

I shut my eyes, squeezing the tears out. I opened them back up and looked at her "Have I hurt you that bad that you can't even stand seeing me?"

"You have no idea." She replied without flinching.

I lowered my head, closing my eyes again in defeat. The days of when we were together came running back to me. Bella and I, holding hands, taking long walks, having dinner, hugging, kissing, laughing. Everything came rushing back to me. As well as something that might have been forgotten.

A game.

_Our game._

I picked up my head, with a slight smile on my face.

"I'm a jerk." I announced.

"I know." She said.

"I'm selfish."

"I know." She replied.

"You still love me."

"I know." She stopped. Her eyes widened again and her breath stopped short. I cracked a huge smile and Emmett boomed a laugh.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "I hate you."

I smiled.

"_I know."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_So, I was thinking we could ask Mr. Perez to negotiate this. What do you think Edward? Edward?...EDWARD!!!"_

I snapped back to reality when I heard Emmett shout my name "Huh? Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat "Well _we_ weren't talking about anything because _I_ was the only one who was talking. You were wandering off into space." He shook his head "Thinking about Bella again Edward?"

I smiled and nodded sheepishly. "But not only her."

Emmett groaned and rubbed his forehead "Mary. Right. What are we going to do about her?"

My eyebrows crinkled "What do you mean what we're going to do?"

Emmett sat up, glaring at me "What the F*** Edward? Are you seriously going to take Mary away from her mother?"

I sat up too "Of course not. Bella said we're going to share her-"

Emmett cut me off "She's not a toy Edward."

I narrowed my eyes at him "No. She's my daughter. I'm her...father." I leaned back in my seat, thinking about this. "I'm her father." I grinned. "I'm a _FATHER_!" I stood up. "Emmett! I am a father!" I walked around the seat and hugged Emmett. "I can't believe this!" I laughed like a madman. "I can't believe this!"

I ran out my office to where my assistant sat.

"Linda, tell everyone that they can take a day or two off tomorrow and pass out sweets in every department..._I'M A FATHER_!" Linda, shocked at my happy behavior and the great news, stood up and grinned hugely.

"Congratulations sir! I'm so happy for you! I-I-I'm going to tell everyone and I'll get right on it!" She ran out just as excited as me.

"Edward," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see Emmett with his phone on his ear "Bella's coming...with Mary." My smile grew. "She wants to discuss Mary's custody and everything." I didn't hear anything he said after Mary.

I ran to my desk and picked up my phone calling my second in charge assistant "Jasmine?...Thank you...uh, will you come up here really fast? I want to order some toys really quick."

I heard Emmett groan but I didn't care.

_Nothing was going to bring me down today._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

_I wiped away the last of my tears as I put on my jacket._

"You don't have to do this Bella." Alice said, standing by my bedroom door.

I shook my head "I have to. For Mary. Always for Mary." I took in a deep breath and stood up walking to Alice. I embraced her, crushing her to me, letting my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I croaked out "Thank you so much for everything Alice. You're the best." We pulled away.

Alice smiled, wiping her tears too "Tell me something I don't know." She said in a hoarse voice.

We laughed gruffly.

"Mom?" I looked around to see my little Mary standing with her little teddy bear I bought. Edward...Edward was the one who bought me that bear. We went to a state fair and he won it at a stand and gave the bear to me. I've had that bear ever since and then I passed to Mary and she _never_ lets it go. Its name is Mr. Bear. Nice right?

"Yes baby what do you need?" Mary smiled, happy that I wasn't crying anymore. She ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Mommy, I want a doll house." I looked up at Alice._ Where did she get that idea?_

Alice shrugged "I'm going to be in the kitchen." I shook my head. Alice is just so...never mind.

"Honey, I'll get you the doll house later. We have to go somewhere ok?" I stood up, walking to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and then put it back down. I bit my lip thinking if I should call him or not.

"Bella." I turned around to Alice. "You don't have to do this Bella. F*** this, you _won't_ do this."

I pressed my lips together, trying to blink my tears away. "Alice, you don't understand. I...I need him. As much as I hate to admit it but...Mary is going to be start school soon. And she hasn't had a doctor check up in _years_." I bit my lip, pulling a fistful of my hair "I need the money Alice. And my job doesn't pay me well. And I won't ask you since you have Adam and you don't have money yourself." Jasper may be working in the Twilight Companies, the best paying companies in the world, but he works at a very low level and all his money goes to Adam's diapers and food. I am definitely not going to ask them for money, seeing they already did more than enough for me.

"Bella-"

I cut her off "And it's not just Mary...but Charlie too." Alice's eyes snapped to mine. "I-I guess I'll just ask Edward for money or something-"

"_YOU'RE GOING TO BE BEGGING HIM?!_" She shouted throwing her hands up "Forget it! I will never let that happen! Think about this Bella. Think about what he did to you. All the eight years, you've been managing haven't you? You have been making a living. Not much, but your still alive. You're a strong woman Bella! Don't let Edward fool you! He just wants you back because he feels _guilty_. He's trying to lessen _his_ pain. Not yours." She cried.

My lungs were on fire.

I couldn't breathe anymore.

I held the desk for support and sat down on the sofa, burying my face in my hands. I cried into them. I shouted into them. I scratched my face and pulled my hair. I cried and cried and cried as much as possible.

_What am I to do?_

"Alice..." I cried out. "Alice!!!"

I felt Alice sit next to me. She put a hand around my shoulder and crushed me to her, letting me cry out. "It's ok Bella. It's ok." She rubbed my back.

"Mommy..." I heard a small voice. I peeked around Alice's arm to see Mary with a sad face. She was about to cry.

I fell off the sofa and in front of Mary. I grabbed her into a hug and cried into her. I felt Mary shaking too.

This was not something I wanted my little girl to see.

Her mommy crying. Her mommy defeated. Her mommy _failed_.

No. That's not what I wanted her to see.

Alice picked me up and hugged me to her. She rubbed my back. "Please control yourself Bella. Mary's looking." She whispered in my ear "Bella, stop. It's ok." I whimpered.

I pushed away from her and picked up the phone dialing the Twilight Companies.

"Hello?" A lady's voice rang through.

"H-Hello," I gulped "Can I talk to Edward?"

"You mean Mr. Cullen." I narrowed my eyes at the correction.

"Yes..._Mr. Cullen_." I looked back at Alice who crossed her arms and turned away, pouting. I shook my head.

"Ok, and who are you to him?" My eyes widened.

"I-I..." _What am I to him?_ Alice turned around to me, wondering why I was stuck "I..."

"Ma'am?" The voice echoed through.

"Can't I just talk to him?" I tried.

"No."

I pressed my lips together. "Fine then. Good bye!" I slammed the phone, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What happened?" Alice inquired.

"They wouldn't let me get through unless I tell them what I am to Edward." I complained. "What am I to Edward?"

"NOTHING!" Alice shouted without even thinking "You are nothing to him at all!" I smiled slightly at my friend's behavior. Alice pondered for a while. "Well, there's one way we could reach the son of a b***." I restrained my smile.

"You're helping me?" I asked teasingly.

Alice sighed "Well, if this is what you want...I'm going to help you through it no matter what." I smiled and stood up to give her a big hug.

"I love you Alice. You're awesome."

"_Tell me something I don't know."_

_*X*O*X*_

_Alice's plan was to call Jasper._

Since Jasper worked there, he might've had a way to get to Edward. But unfortunately, he didn't. However, he did have Emmett's, Edward's best friend, number. After taking about an hour to decide whether or not to take Emmett's number, I concluded with a yes.

Even after taking Emmett's number, I had yet another decision to go through. Calling him. Thanks to my shaking hands, I had to dial his number about 20 times.

I looked at Alice when the first bell rang. I bit my lip, wandering if I should hang up or not. At the third bell, Emmett picked up, preventing me from hanging up.

"Talk fast because I'm hanging up."

I sucked in a deep breath "Hello?"

I heard a gasp at the other end "Bella?"

I nodded. Then I remembered that he couldn't see me so I used my voice "Y-Yeah."

"Uh...Um, can I help you?" I heard him stutter.

"I-I...C-Can I talk to Edward please?" I stammered.

"S-Sure. Hold on."

"WAIT!" I really don't want to talk to Edward. But I guess I can just ask Emmett.

"Yes?" I heard him ask.

"Can I just tell you what I need?"

"Sure, what's up?"

I sucked in a deep breath "Mary and I want to meet Edward. _Today_."

Emmett hesitated before answering "That's alright. Why don't you come down to Twilight Companies. Um, the one by the-"

"I know where it is." I may be poor but that doesn't mean I'm dumb.

"Ok," He said, his tone a little defensive. "Um, yeah just...when are you coming over?"

"How 'bout now? I just want to talk about Mary...and her custody problems."

Emmett hesitated again "S-Sure. No problem. So...I-I'll tell Edward you're coming over ok?"

I bit my lip "Ok. Thanks."

"No prob." I was about to shut my phone when Emmett's voice called through. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

I heard him sigh "Edward loves you Bella. He really does."

I took in a deep breath "I know."

And the phone went shut.

I looked back at Alice who gave me a small smile. I smiled back and looked down to Mary who was looking a little pale. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Alice, does Mary look a little pale to you?" I worried aloud.

Alice shrugged. "She's probably scared and worried because of all the crying and all. Poor girl. Come on Mary, I'll make you some cake."

Mary brightened up, a smile forming on her face as she followed Alice into the kitchen.

_I, on the other hand, got ready to meet my doom._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"No, put that there...Paul I can't see the teddy bear!...Angelina put that-oh the doll house! Yes, put it next to the basket full of chocolate." I directed the toy department workers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I looked back to Emmett whose eyes were popping out.

"Emmett!" I shouted and walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder "Ok Emmett, I need your help. Tell me, is anything missing?" I pointed at the corner full of toys. That corner had more toys than Toys-R-Us itself.

Emmett looked at me as if I was crazy. "What is all this?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Edward, what-what is all this for?"

"Mary." I breathed.

Emmett shook his head "Bella's going to be mad."

I shrugged "Yeah, but Mary will be happy. I wonder if she likes toys. Anyways, if she doesn't, I have books."

"Books?" Emmett inquired. I pointed to the corner opposite of the corner that was full of toys.

"Mr. Cullen, uh...there's a girl looking for you in the lobby." My eyes shot up.

"Send her in." I said without wasting a second.

Linda nodded and went out the door.

I checked my self to see if anything was missing out of place. I fixed my tie, ignoring the looks Emmett was giving me, and fixed my untamable hair.

The door opened and Emmett tapped me to get my attention. I looked towards the door to see a goddess walk in. I lost my breath again.

I licked my dry lips "Bella." I breathed.

"Edward." She greeted sourly.

I ignored her tone and looked down, down to Mary. My sweet Mary, all pale just like me...and Bella. Her curly bronze hair and her vibrant green eyes. Her little nose that I wanted to place a little kiss on and her cheeks I wanted to squeeze.

She's my daughter.

I fell down on my knees in front of her. She backed away, fear in her eyes as she hid behind her mother.

"Mary." I whispered. I reached out for her but she flinched away. My heart broke. It shattered. First Bella, the love of my life and now...my own daughter. I couldn't form a word.

"Mary!" Emmett boomed from behind me. "Do you want to play toys with me?!" Mary came out of the covers of her mother, a little excitement showing in her eyes. But before agreeing to Emmett, she looked up at Bella, silently asking her for permission.

Bella sighed "Go ahead Mary." She allowed.

Mary took a step forward and then ran around me to the toys. I clenched my jaw and stood up instantly going back to my desk.

My own daughter rejected me but not some stranger.

"Edward," I stopped but didn't turn around to Bella "Let's talk."

I nodded. "Take a seat." I pointed at the chair in front of my table and took my seat in the leather chair. "So..."

"So..." She said back. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue since she was the one who called the meeting. She bit her lip, another habit still intact with Bella. "Edward um, so, how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" I played dumb just to hear her voice.

She looked up at me with anger in her eyes "When do you want Mary over?"

"Everyday." I said with out even breaking a sweat. She glared at me "Unless, you want her everyday too. I have a great solution for that."

She raised an eyebrow "And that is?"

"Move in with me." I jumped to the point.

She narrowed her eyes at me "Edward please, just be serious for once." Emmett looked towards us as he played with Mary.

"I am serious." I objected "Please Bella. Give it a try. If you don't like it you can move back. You can have your room. Mary can have her own room. I-I'll give you all the money you need if you want. I'll pay for her medical, her education, and anything else. Just please. Please give it a try."

"THIS IS NOT WHY I'M HERE!" She shouted. She calmed down and put her face in one hand. My jumped at her tired stance. She picked up her head and started talking and making plans without looking at me "You can keep Mary from Mondays to Saturdays, 7 AM to 7 PM. That's when my job starts and ends. You can keep Mary until then and I will pick her up from you and she stays with me on Sundays because I have a day off." She said it all in one breath.

"Ok." I said.

She snapped her eyes up to mine. "And if I see one scratch, one small scratch, on her, so help me I will skin you alive. Got it?!" I nodded, a little afraid. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett snicker into his hand.

"I promise Mary will have a blast here." I smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at me "I hope not." She stood up. I stood up as well. "And...I-I don't want you to tell her...that...you're her...father." She said.

My heart dropped. "Why?" I whispered.

Bella raised her chin "I'm just not ready for her to know."

My bottom lip quivered but I refused to cry. "As you wish." I breathed out.

"Ok." She said and turned around "I will give you a list of everything she eats, her nap time-"

"Is that Mr. Bear?" I pointed out the bear Mary was holding.

Bella turned around. "You remember?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "I remember giving it to you at a state fair. I won one of the games at the stand. Actually I didn't really win, I bribed the man."

Her eyebrows furrowed "Why would you do that?" She asked.

I looked at her "I really wanted to give you that bear. Something to remember me by." Bella's chin quivered and she turned away.

"Give me a chance Bella?" I breathed, trying again.

She shook her head "It's too late for that."

"It's never too late." I pressed.

Bella just shook her head again and I saw her wipe away some tears. "I have to go."

"Is Mary staying?" I asked anxiously.

Bella turned around to me "No, it's Sunday." She turned around and walked over to Mary who was playing with every toy possible in the remaining time. "Come on Mary, let's go."

Mary looked up at Bella, clearly not wanting to go. "Can't she stay here?" I asked, pleading.

But I wasn't the only one, "_Please_?" We all looked to Emmett who was pouting.

Bella shook her head "No. She has to go home and rest. I think she's a little sick."

My eyes popped up. "Sick? Why is she alright? Did she get her flu shots? Wait...did she get _any_ shots?" Bella didn't answer but looked away. "Bella?" I called her. She still didn't answer. I came to stand in front of her "Why wouldn't you do a check up on her? Are you trying to kill her?"

Bella snapped her eyes to mine "What did you say?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"You heard me." I know I was talking to Bella here but this was my daughter we were talking about.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She made a move to grab my neck but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Her breathing stopped.

"You care about me don't you?" I blew my breath across her face, she shut her eyes. "We could go back to how we were Bella. I will make up to you even if it takes my whole life time, but I will make it up to you." She opened her eyes, hypnotizing me "I will provide for Mary. And Charlie. And you. Heck, I'll provide for Alice and Jasper and their baby too...just, let's start over. Please." I begged.

Bella took her wrists out of my grasp and pulled her hand back. And then she slapped me. Hard and cold. My cheek was left stinging.

"You already won Mary. Don't take another step forward because you've reached the end of the cliff. Don't make me push you off it." With that, she grabbed Mary and left.

_Leaving me crying like our last day in the meadow._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: This is just an Author's Note, the chapter continues._

_Alright, all I have is PLZ VOTE!! Shimmer Awards!!_

_I was nominated for Best Storyteller and Love Bite was nominated for Tear Jerker. _

_Plz Vote!_

_Merry Belated Christmas!!!_

_Sneak Peak:_

_Thanksgiving party, Bella, Edward, Party :P_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Beep. Beep.**_

I shut my alarm clock that I had set up for 5 o'clock in the morning. But the thing was that I didn't sleep the whole night. All I could do was think about Bella and Mary.

All I could think about was the slap Bella gave to my face. I swear it still hurts. I was thinking about how Mary flinched away from my touch. How she went to play with Emmett instead of me. All I could think about was how much Bella hates me and how much I had hurt her.

And I'm still hurting her.

I groaned as I got up and walked to my bathroom. I brushed and showered and pulled on some clothes hoping to impress Bella. Living in this house reminds me so much of my old days.

I picked up a few things I bought yesterday and headed out to my car.

I was nervous. I really was. I kept wondering if Mary would talk to me today or not. I kept on thinking about how Bella would react seeing me at her house since she said she will drop Mary off at my office. But I wanted to save her from spending money and taking double trips.

I parked my car in front of the apartment. Emmett wasn't lying when he said Jasper was living in a creep house. I guess I should give Jasper a promotion. I did promise him that.

I pressed the elevator's button and the doors creaked open. I pressed my lips together as I stepped in. Now I was shaking. Not just because of the moving vehicle that probably hasn't been inspected for over years, but I was scared of what was to come.

I walked out of the elevator and to Bella's door. I can't believe she's living in this dump. I sucked in a deep breath and raised my shaking hands and knocked softly on the door.

"Adam will you stay still! I'm gonna kill you! Just hold on!" I heard from the other end. It sounded like Jasper. "Adam!" After a while, the door opened revealing a tired looking Jasper and a little baby, who I'm guessing is Adam, in his arms.

"Mr. Cullen, what a surprise. Can I help you?" Jasper stuttered.

I smiled "I told you to call me Edward. Um, I'm here to pick up Mary."

Finally understanding, Jasper nodded his head and then smiled. "Well Mary's sleeping right now. Why don't you come on in?" He opened the door wider and stepped aside.

I hesitated "I don't think that will be a good idea."

Jasper shook his head "Nonsense, please come in."

I sucked in a deep breath and stepped in. Jasper let his baby down, letting him crawl on the messy carpet.

"Cute baby. I'm guessing that's Adam."

Jasper exhaled heavily "The one and only."

I laughed a little. It feels...good...to let go of yourself and laugh a little. I forgot how to laugh. But, it feels nice.

"He's adorable. Looks just like you." I smiled at little Adam who was now chewing on a toy.

Jasper sighed "Yeah well that little cute thang can be a handful. You're lucky you weren't here for Mary's first few years or you'd be dead beat." I froze. Jasper realized what he's said in a second and started apologizing "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Oh my, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired-"

I cut him off "It's ok Jasper. I understand."

"Who's there Jasper?" I heard my angel's voice say. The best sound in the morning, and every other time of the day.

"Good morning Bella." I greeted, losing my breath all over again.

She glared at me, slinging on her jacket "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm here to p-pick up Mary." I stuttered.

"I told you I'd drop her over." She looked at me up to down but not in a good way.

I gulped. "I know. I-I just wanted to save you some money and from taking a double trip."

She glared at me as she walked into the kitchen "I'm not poor Edward." Jasper and I exchanged a look before I sighed.

"I didn't mean that." I objected.

She narrowed her eyes at me "You never mean anything." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed again and closed my eyes "Not today Bella. Please. I don't want to fight today. I'm miserable enough and I know that you hate me...but, just....ignore me if you have to. I don't want to die..._anymore_. I have a reason to live." I whispered the last sentence to her.

Hey eyes widened. "I'm reminded of that dreadful day every single day of my life." I groaned and shut my eyes, turning away from her.

"No! You listen to me!" She turned me around. "As much as I want to forget my 18th birthday, I can't! And I have you to thank for that _Mr. Cullen_."

I growled quietly "I can make you forget! But it seems you don't want that!"

She pushed my lightly by my shoulders "You're the one who caused it!"

I stepped closer to her "Have you ever heard the phrase 'I caused it, I fix it'?"

Bella pushed me again "You-"

"Mommy?" We all turned to the little girl, clutching her teddy bear, in the middle of the hallway.

"Mary." Bella and I said at the same time. Bella glared at me and ran to hug Mary. I clenched my jaw at the image. I wish I could come over there and wrap my arms around them. But I couldn't do that. I may _never_ get to do that.

Bella pulled away from Mary who looked around Bella to me. "Who is that mommy?"

My heart jerked at the fact that my daughter, my own flesh and blood, didn't know who I was.

"No one Mary," Bella turned to glare at me "He's no one." I looked away, not wanting her to see my tears. "Well Jasper. I'm leaving. I'll bring back some Tylenol for Alice." Bella got up.

"Thank you Bella." Jasper said graciously. I forgot that he was even in the room.

Bella grabbed her bag and opened the door. But she didn't leave. Instead she turned to glare at me "One scratch Edward. _One scratch_." She shook her head and stepped out, slamming the door behind her, making us all jump.

Adam started crying. Jasper sighed.

"Make yourself comfortable Mr. Cullen – I mean Edward." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Your image just screams respect." I chuckled with him.

"Uncle Jasper, I'm hungry." Mary said softly, walking towards Jasper.

Jasper smiled down at her. "Well, what would you like to eat?"

Mary pondered "What do you have Uncle Jasper?" Something told me that she used the name of the person even if she's talking to them. I found it cute.

Jasper looked through the cabinets and the fridge. "Well Mary, we have cereal and eggs...and that's about it."

Mary pouted. "I don't want cereal. _Or_ eggs Uncle Jasper!"

Jasper sighed tiredly "Not today Mary, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make you some eggs ok?"

Mary crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. Her sad and disappointed state was killing me.

That's when an idea popped in my head.

"Hey! How's about we go to Dunkin' Donuts and have breakfast there?" I brightened up. Finally! I get to spend sometime with Mary.

Mary looked at me and turned to Jasper "What' a Dunkin' Donut Uncle Jasper?"

_She's kidding me right?_

Jasper smiled down at her again "A Dunkin' Donut is a shop full of sweets and good stuff. But..." He looked up at me "Bella doesn't really allow her to eat any sweets."

I smiled, excited "Well then, it'll be Mary's first experience with me." I looked down to Mary "What do you say Mary?"

She looked at me – More like glared at me. _How does a 4 year old know how to glare?_ Mary shook her head slowly at first and then frantically as she ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

My heart, or whatever that's left of it, shattered again. I sat back down on the sofa and sank into it, burying my head into my hands, crying into them.

I cried into them for a while before sucking up and picking my head back up to see that I was all alone in the living room. Alone again.

I stood up, wiping away my tears, and headed for the door. I walked down the hallway and was about to enter the elevator when I heard my name. I turned around to see Jasper running up to me, Adam still in his arms.

"Where you goin'? Mary's waitin' for ya."

I shook my head and inhaled through my nose "I'm giving up. My heart is dead enough; I don't need another reason to keep stabbing it. I-"

Jasper cut me off "You're giving up? You finally get a chance, you finally find Bella, and now you're just giving up? What did you expect? That Bella would welcome you with open arms after what you did to her?" I flinched. Jasper continued "You need to work on this Edward. You can't just give up or you'll keep crying for the _rest of your life_." He emphasized. "Now, I suggest you get in there, grab Mary, take her to Dunkin' Donuts and show her how much you love her!"

I nodded frantically "YEAH!"

"YOU READY TO SHOW HER SOME LOVE?!" Jasper shouted like my coach would back in high school.

I started jumping around "YEAH!"

Jasper pushed me "GO GET HER MAN!"

I was about to run when a guy opened his apartment door, poking his head out "Do you mind, some of us are sleeping." He slammed the door.

Jasper and I flinched and snickered a little.

_What's with all the slamming doors?_

_*X*O*X*_

"_Ok Mary, would you like to sit in the front seat or in the back?"_

I asked Mary, leading her to my car. She refused to hold my hand.

"I can sit in the front seat?" She asked, her eyes widening a little.

I nodded, a smile appearing on my face. "Of course you can." I opened the passenger door for her. Her eyes widened more.

"You have a big car!" She said.

I smiled "Thank you."

She sat in and I crouched low to fasten her seat belt. My heart was jumping. It was the first time I touched her even though if it was when my fingers would lightly brush up against her small tummy. I plugged in her seat belt and stood up, admiring her. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother.

She looked up at me with those green, big innocent eyes "What?" She asked, squinting her eyes a little because of the sun.

I shook my head "You're a very beautiful girl Mary." I said to her.

She smiled a little, but for some reason I think she didn't want to smile. "Thank you." She squeaked and I noticed a little blush appearing in her rosy cheeks.

Yep, she's just like Bella.

I smiled and shook my head and walked around the car and got in my side. I started the car and backed up. Mary was sitting there besides me the whole time. I kept peeking at her. It was just so cute to see her small frame in a huge seat. It really emphasized her fragile, little shape.

While I glanced at Mary every two seconds, she was looking out the window. She pointed out everything. I was shocked to see Mary so amazed by the outside world. It was as if she's never been outside. I shrugged the feeling away, giving a note to myself to take Mary around the world one day.

I parked outside the Dunkin' Donut shop and got out. I opened Mary's door to see her fumbling with the seat belt.

"Mary-" I moved to stop her but it was too late. She already hurt herself.

"OW!" She shouted. I kneeled down next to her seat, grabbing her hand softly yet quickly to see if she was bleeding.

Thank god she wasn't. It was just a little bruise. She whimpered.

"Oh Mary, don't cry. It's ok. See all better." I kissed her little finger, my lips tingling at the touch.

And my mind took my somewhere else. Mary and I together. But she didn't hate me and she knew who I was. We were playing in the felid, in the park. She gets hurt and comes to me to complain about it. I kiss her bruise and hug her to me. She smiles and runs away.

I came back to reality. "It really hurts." Mary whimpered.

I pressed my lips together. _What was I supposed to do? I've never been in this situation. _

I bit the corner of my lips and thought of a solution. I came up with one. "Ok Mary how 'bout this? I'll buy you _two_ ice creams if you stop crying." Mary's eyes shot up.

"Ice creams?" She squealed, forgetting her pain. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on." I opened the door wider for her and unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her out. She ran past me to the door, excitedly waiting for me to open it. I chuckled a little before opening it. She ran in, amazed by the lights and the scenery. I went to the counter and she followed, still looking around.

An old woman appeared at the counter. She smiled "Can I help you sir?"

"I want three ice creams please." I ordered.

She nodded, typing down on the cash registered. "Which kind?"

"Uh, hold on." I bent down and picked up Mary so she could choose the flavors. Touching her made fireworks explode inside. It felt good. "Which one would you like Mary?"

Mary looked down at the ice creams and bit her lip..._just like Bella did when she would be thinking hard_...and then looked at me.

"I can choose two right?" She asked in a little, squeaky voice.

I smiled softly "You can choose as many as you like."

She grinned and looked back down. "I want that one, and that one, and that one..." She went on. I looked up at the cashier with a troubled look. She was grinning big.

'She's really cute.' She mouthed to me. I pressed my lips together and forced a smile. _Am I supposed to buy her all the ice creams she wants?_

The cashier noticed my dilemma so she helped out "Tell you what sweetheart," She said to Mary who was still choosing her flavors "You get one for now and I'll give you the next one free!" Mary grinned.

"Free?" Mary squealed but then asked "What does that mean?"

The cashier and I laughed a little.

_Mary really is something else._

_*X*O*X*_

_Mary finally decided to take rainbow sherbet ice cream and I took a chocolate ice cream. I told her she could get her second one after the first or else it'll melt. Mary surprisingly agreed. I learned that she wasn't the annoying kind of child._

So now, we were sitting on a table by the booth. Eating ice cream for breakfast. All this time, before I found Bella and Mary, I would skip breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. I lived on water or coffee. And I never got hungry. So I really forgot what we should eat during breakfast.

I remembered how much Bella loved bagels in the morning so I decided to get Mary one of those. Mary loved them. I got myself a coffee but of course Mary was curious about what it was and how it tasted so I gave her half. Well, half of a half. I cooled it for her and she drank it all down. I smiled.

Not only were we eating but we talked. Well, Mary was the only one who was talking. Before I would even my mouth to say something, she always had a new story to tell me about. And I kept shut. Her voice was sweet music to my ears.

We talked about herself, her birthdays, for which I was sad that I missed. We talked about Mr. Bear. Her toys. About all the books she's read. We talked about all the places she's been and what's she's done so far. Mary even told me what she wanted to be when she grows up. She wants to work where Bella was working. She wanted to be like Bella. I smiled at that. Beautiful.

Mary was talking as she ate so she got ice cream all over her face. But that didn't stop her from talking. Once she started shivering, I subtly wrapper my arms around her and tried to warm her up. I didn't want her to know or else she might push me away. But some how she didn't even noticed. She was really engrossed in her stories.

I promised her to buy her a lot of books and a lot of toys. Mary gasped at that and brightened up. She wanted to get toys right now. Specifically a doll house. I told her she could have anything. But I had to go back to the apartment to drop off breakfast to Jasper. He might like a break from the eggs and cereals. Mary told me that she didn't like cereal and eggs anymore but she liked bagels. I told her that she could have as many bagels as she wants. I'll get it for her. I'm here for her. Now and _forever_.

Mary and I drove back to the apartment; Mary was eating her second ice cream in the car and telling me about what she will do once she goes to school. But then she said something that ached my heart.

She said that she might not ever go to school.

"Why?" I asked her.

She shrugged and licked her ice cream before answering me "Mom said to Aunty Alice that she can't pay for my school. So I guess I'm not going." _How much can a 4 year old know?_

"Mary," I said softly "As long as I'm here, you'll get everything you want. Even school. I'm going to pay for your school." I said.

She looked up at me "Why?"

I smiled at her innocence "Because...Because I care about you. And I like you. I want – I want to give you everything that's best for you." I really didn't know how to explain this. _I'm awful at this. _

"Oh. I thought you hated me." I stopped the car and looked at her.

"What made you think that?" I whispered to her because I couldn't reach my voice.

She looked at me as if she didn't say anything wrong...or bad "You make mommy cry all the time." I looked away. "Are you crying too?" She asked "Oh no. Uncle Jasper is going to be mad at me."

I shook my head and started driving again. "I'm sorry." I heard a little voice a while later. I looked down at Mary who had teary eyes "I didn't mean to make you sad."

I smiled watery at her. "It's ok." I whispered and looked straight. Suddenly I heard a splash sound. I looked back at Mary who was looking down at the footrest. Now there was ice cream on it.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She started shouting.

"It's ok Mary. It's ok." I tried to calm her down. "It's ok." Mary whimpered and kept looking at the melting ice cream. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. And then I did something I never thought I would do for a long time. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She turned to me, wide eyes. Even though her eyes were exactly like me, shining green, they still reminded me of Bella so much.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked in a low, surprised voice. I smiled and shook my head. She looked ahead, still in awe. "Mommy would've been mad at me. A lot."

I started driving again. "I'm not your mommy."

From the corner of my eyes I saw her turn to me "What are you then?"

I pressed my lips, thinking. Bella told me not to tell her that I'm her father. But other than that, what am I to her? "I, uh, I don't know." My heart broke at what I said.

Mary had a thoughtful look on her face. Then a smile appeared. She gasped "Do you want to be my friend? You can be my best friend!" She squealed.

I laughed at her "You want me to be your friend?" _For now, I could deal with that_ "I'd love too."

She squealed again and clapped. She reminded me of Alice. "Yay! You're my first friend!"

My eyebrows furrowed "Don't you have any other friends?" I asked her as I parked the car in front of Jasper's apartment. I opened Mary's door. She got out as she explained.

"No. Uncle Jasper, Aunty Alice, and baby Adam are my friends. But...mommy doesn't let me go out much. I don't know why." She shrugged.

We got into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Mary cowered into me. "What's wrong Mary?" I asked her, a little concerned.

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes as she tightened her grip around me leg "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of what?" I whispered back, playing along.

"The elevator." She cringed.

I tried not to laugh but a few sounds escaped my lips. Mary didn't seem to notice thankfully.

I grabbed Mary's hand and this time she didn't pull away. I led her to Jasper's apartment and let her knock. Jasper opened the door, looking more tired than when we left him.

"Hey you guys are back!" he said in a tired, unenergetic voice.

Mary barged in. "Yep, and we bought you breakfast!" She said excitedly.

Jasper's eyes widened as if this wasn't what he was expecting. He turned to me "Really?" I nodded with a small smile on my face "Thank you." Jasper breathed and attacked the bag. "I'm gonna take this to Alice." Jasper headed to his bedroom but turned around before he went in. "You guys gonna go anywhere?"

Before I could say anything Mary popped in "Yes, my friend is taking me to a toy store!!!" She squealed hugging my leg. I smiled up at Jasper who gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, you all have fun." Then he whispered to me "_Told you so_."

I smiled and grabbed Mary's hand.

_I think this is a beginning of a new and great friendship._

_*X*O*X*_

_When we got to the toy store Mary wanted everything in there._

She ran to the girls section and I followed with a cart behind her. But surprisingly she was only admiring things, picking them, studying them up close and then she would put them away. I guess it's because she's new at this or something.

I asked her what she wanted and she simply said a doll house. When we found a doll house Mary was indecisive. There were just so many doll houses to choose from. I put the doll houses around her, helping her decide which one she would prefer. Then I saw _it_.

It was the biggest doll house in the aisle. I walked over to it and studied its features. It was about 12 inches, tall enough for Mary, seeing that she was really small. Must be a trait from Bella. I picked up the huge house and brought it to the still undecided Mary.

"How about this one Mary?" I asked her. She turned around and gasped.

"Oh wow! Oh wow!" I laughed at her shock. She ran to the house, held it and looked inside through the plastic. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!" Her muffled voice shouted through.

"You want it?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, a little stunned "How much is it?"

_I can't believe she would ask that._

I shrugged "It doesn't matter."

She pouted a little "Mommy won't let me buy it."

My eyebrows furrowed "I'm not your mommy Mary. I'm your...friend. I can buy this for you."

She looked up at me "You have _money_?" She asked a little amazed.

I smiled at her purity and nodded and knelt down in front of her "I have lots and lots of money. And guess what?" She perked up, listening intently "All my money is yours. So now you can buy anything you want." She grinned.

"But your money will go poof." She waved her hand in the air.

I laughed "Not for a long time Mary. But for now," I picked her up and sat her on my waist "You can get anything you want." She grinned.

I can't believe this. Since the time I found out that Mary was my daughter, I wanted to be a father-like person to her. I wanted to go toy shopping with her and I wanted to buy her some candy. I wanted to eat breakfast with her and lunch and dinner. I wanted to act like a father and give her all my love but I thought that Mary would _never_ open up to me. But maybe I was looking at Mary as a ten year old rather then four.

She's four, of course she wouldn't understand what's going on between Bella and me. She'd never find out that I am her father unless she's told. She's just a kid. You show them some toys and chocolate bars and they are under your spell. And I've caught Mary in mine.

Mary tried helping me put the doll house in the cart but it was too big. It made me worry if it would fit in my car. So I called my jeep driver and told him to meet me here. I went to the cash register, Mary skipping excitedly behind me, and checked out the toy. It was about $150 dollars.

My driver and some of the workers here helped get the toy in the jeep. I told Phil, the driver, where to go and Mary and I followed behind in my car. Mary was practically jumping in her seat. She couldn't wait to play with it.

I looked at the clock and it was almost lunch time. I asked her if she wanted to go to burger kings. Again, surprisingly she didn't know what burger king was.

"You'll see once we get there." I told her.

She pouted a little "But I want to play with my toy." She complained.

I smiled at her "You will Mary. But it's time to eat now."

There it was. Burger King was Bella's favorite fast food restaurant. I remember how much Bella loves eating junk food and yet she was a very skinny person. I know Mary would like Burger Kings too.

I pulled up at the restaurant and opened Mary's door. She jumped down, her excitement still showing and we walked inside. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A boy spoke from behind the counter.

"I'd like two large fries and two burgers and a coke please." I ordered. The boy typed it in and I gave him $20 and told him to keep the change. He gave me my receipt and our food was all ready seeing that they didn't have many customers.

I led Mary to a table. She sat in on one side while I sat in the other. I spilled out the fries for her, poured some ketchup on her side and gave her a drink and opened her burger for her. She was just sitting there, looking at everything curiously.

"Here you go Mary." I grabbed a fry and popped it in my mouth. I looked around a little and then my eyes landed on Mary who was eyeing her food weirdly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me "What is this?" She pointed to the fries.

"Uh, they are called fries. Eat them. They're really good." I pushed the trays towards her. She made a face but made a move to grab a fry. But she let go instantly.

"HOT! HOT!" She shouted.

"Oh!" I grabbed her little index finger and kissed it again and again trying to cool it down. "There it's ok." She pouted "Oh Mary come on. You know I thought Uncle Jasper was right when he said that you're a big girl. Big girls don't cry."

"I am a big girl." She wiped her eye with a small fist.

"I know you are. Now how about I cool it down for you and then you can eat it." She nodded. I took a fry and blew on it. When I thought I was ok for her, I handed it to her and she put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"I like this! I want more!" She shouted enthusiastically. I chuckled and cooled another fry for her.

"Here, now try it with the ketchup." I advised her. I don't like eating my fries with ketchup but kids seem to like that stuff.

I dipped the fry in ketchup and she bit it. She grinned in satisfaction making me laugh. I cooled all her fries for her as she ate. Then came the burgers. Mary didn't get half way finishing her burgers, she was really full. Maybe I should've fed her the burger first. Mary gulped down her drink and she started jumping around. I guess when they say caffeine makes you hyper, they're right.

Mary kept on talking about random stuffs. I decided to get Jasper some fries too. As well as Bella. Maybe I could visit Bella and give her lunch.

Smiling at that idea I put Mary in the car after cleaning up the ice cream mess and drove to Bella's restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Mary asked from besides me.

"We are going to visit your mom." Mary jumped up.

"Yay! Mommy!" She started clapping.

I smiled at her exhilaration. I parked in front of Bella's restaurant and went to get Mary's door. As soon as Mary's little feet hit the floor, she ran inside to meet Bella. I shook my head and got the take-out food and went inside the little café.

Bella was shocked to see Mary but she grabbed Mary in a hug nonetheless. But then she saw me. Her eyes widened and she put Mary down.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at me.

I smiled at her "I bought you lunch." I extended the food to her.

Her eyes fell to the bag and then to me. "I don't want it." She turned and went behind the counter.

"Mommy! I had so much fun! My friend took me around and we got a _BIG_ doll house!" She threw her hands up in the air to emphasize on big. "And we ate ice creams and bagels and fries and burgers and coke-"

Bella cut her off by shouting at me "You're feeding my daughter junk food!"

I flinched at her voice. "Bella I-"

She didn't listen to me "There's a reason I keep her away from junk food Edward. You didn't know if she was allergic to anything she eats-"

"She's allergic to something?" I panicked.

Bella shook her head "No...but you didn't know that."

I sighed "I just wanted her to have some fun with me Bella. She hated me-"

Bella cut me off again "And she has a good reason for that." _Ouch. That was a slap to the face._ I kind of regret coming here to give her lunch now.

I looked away from her. "Here's you lunch." I put the bag of food in the counter and grabbed Mary and left.

"Where are we going?" She asked once I started the car and driving away.

"Home." I replied shortly, still hurting from what Bella said.

She grinned "Then I can play with my new toy!" She cheered.

I smiled at her. It's hard to stay mad with Mary around.

_Mary's an angle from above._

_AN: Well? Did you like it? Wasn't it so long? NEXT CHAPTER is going to be awesome!!! But if you want it out by New Years...__**VOTE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Here's a present! A chappie! I really couldn't write today but I put my study aside and wrote this chapter for you, not only because it's New Years, but Love Bite won the Best Tear Jerker in Shimmer Awards!!!_

_YAY!!! Thank you everyone who voted, wining really shows me that you love the story! The banner is on my profile as well as all the pictures for this chapter and any other. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!_

_If you want to give me a present for New Years, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know what you think and really, Bella and Edward will just be getting closer after this chapter!_

_**PICS ON MY PROFILE!!!**_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Tell me your New Year resolution!_

_I'll tell you mine if you do!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**EPOV**_

"_Hello Maggie, would you like some tea?"_

Mary asked in a squeaky voice, trying to imitate a girl's voice. But she didn't really have to considering that she is a girl.

"Yes please and thank you Crystal." I, or Maggie, said as I held up my little tea cup.

It is now 6:30 and Mary and I have been playing her new doll house since we got back. I was bored to death but Mary was having a blast. I ordered pizza for dinner, making Jasper joyous as well. Alice never came out the room. I played with Adam too. He seemed to be having a lot of fun too. I loved his giggles. They were so unique. It made me think of how Mary's giggles might have been. At that moment the door opened, revealing Bella. Before I could greet her and say hi, she spoke up.

"You can go now." She said coldly and walked into the kitchen, putting her stuff away. I got up silently and left, regretting that I didn't say bye to Mary.

_I can't wait till tomorrow._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

I heard Edward close the door behind him. I put my hands on the counter, trying to hold myself up. Mary came in the kitchen.

"Why did Edward leave?" I looked down at her and crouched in front of her.

I shrugged "He had to go home."

Mary's face fell "He didn't say goodbye." I bit my lip. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him. _

I shook my head at that thought and went to greet Alice. I opened the door to see her lying on the bed, acting as if she's dead. I chuckled mentally. That's Alice for you; dramatic.

I sat next to her on the bed. "Alice?" I called out and ran a hand over her hair. "Alice, are you ok?" She opened her eyes slowly. I sighed heavily and punched her playfully. "Cut your act Alice, you're not dying." Alice rolled her eyes and sat up, all ok now.

"Did you bring me Tylenol?" I nodded and took out the little bottle. I poured her some water and took out two pills. I handed them to her and she gulped them down.

"So, how was Mary?" I asked her, trying to be casual. Really, I just wanted to know about Edward and what he did.

Alice shrugged "Well I was in the room the whole day so I wouldn't know. But Jasper told me that she was having a lot of fun and she ate a lot." Alice frowned "I don't like it."

I looked up at her "What?"

Her eyebrows furrowed "What if...what if Mary learns to like Edward...more?" She asked me in a low voice.

I took in deep breath and thought about it. What if Mary does eventually pick Edward? I mean, I'm strict and barely get her anything and Edward...he's the total opposite. I didn't know how to answer Alice. So I turned to her and just shrugged. She smiled weakly and grabbed my hand. Looking down at our intertwined hands made me think. Maybe if I forgave Edward, I wouldn't be in such pain. But he's the one that gave me the pain in the first place. He shouldn't be forgiven that easily.

I sighed and got up, going into my own room.

Mary was lying on the bed, waiting for me to read her a bed time story. I laid next to her. "Which story would you like to hear Mary?" I asked.

She shrugged and took a minute to think about it. "Cinderella." She finally decided.

So I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth and began telling the fairytale that I had once hoped would be my life.

_But life is not a fairytale._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"Sir, Ms. Swan is here with Miss Mary. Should I let her in?" I pressed the button on the phone.

"Yes let them in...And you don't have to ask about that anymore Linda." I took my finger off the button and went back to working.

The door soon opened and I saw Mary running in. "EDWARD!" I stood up, just as excited as her and walked around the table.

"Mary!" I shouted and grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around. She giggled and threw her head back. I stopped. It reminded me so much of Bella and when I use to twirl her around. Her head would fall back and she would laugh, her musical voice floating in my ear. Her hair flying in the air and her aroma spreading around me.

I looked back at my Bella whose eyes were downwards. But she looked up at me as if she felt me looking at her. Her eyes contained nothing but sadness. I couldn't look away. But Mary tugged on my shoulder, making me turn my attention to her.

"What will we do today?" I smiled weakly at her.

I shrugged "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Before Mary could say anything, Bella interrupted. "Edward, I need to talk to you." She said formally. I nodded furiously and put Mary down. I took out my cell phone and dialed Emmett.

"_Yellow...BLUE! GREEN_!" I rolled my eyes at his greeting. He's always doing that.

"Emmett, Mary is here. Will you take her for a second, Bella and I need to talk."

"_Say no more_." Emmett boomed and a couple minutes later, the door opened revealing Emmett himself. "Mary!!!" He shouted and opened his arm for her to jump into.

"Scary guy!" She squealed and launched into his arms. I felt a pang of jealousy but I tried to hide it.

Emmett winked at me and looked at Bella for a second and then walked out of the room with a giggling Mary. Bella turned to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her, walking back to my seat. Bella stood where she was as she answered.

"Mary." She replied smartly. Obviously angry.

"What about her? There were no scratches on her, were there? She had fun Bella. And if this is about her diet, I don't care. Kids need to have junk food in their life. You've kept her hidden all this time it makes me sad." I said, my tone disgusted.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the f*** are you trying to say?! That I'm not a good parent? Well Mr. Cullen, I'm a way better parent than you are considering you weren't even there the day she was born!"

I stood up, just as mad as her. "A mother would at least be honest and tell her daughter who her father is. _OR_ at least tell the father that he's a father!"

She inched closer, her face bright red "The father doesn't deserve to know! After what he did to the mother do you think she would actually let him be a part of her life?!"

"Forget that!" I threw my hands up "A mother would at least get her daughter checked up. Maybe even take her to the park or spend about five minutes with her! All you do is work!"

"How is that my fault?! I'm giving up my own life for her! So what if I don't spend time with her?! I'm doing all I can to provide for her! You're just sitting behind your desk and signing random papers while I am dying behind a cash register!"

"You-" I stopped myself. It's not worth it. I'm just making her more mad at me and that's not something I need right now...or ever. I shook my head and sighed "Forget it." I turned away.

"Why?!" She shouted "Why do you want to forget it?! Continue! Or is there really no fault in me?!" I shut my eyes and grabbed my head.

"Forget it Bella. Just f***ing forget it! I'm done! You hate me I know. I think about it every single second of my life but please...please stop. You're driving me to the point where I would almost shoot myself." She gasped lightly. "I want to kill myself. I've never seen so much hatred. My life has been nothing but pain since the day we broke up. I wanted to shoot myself back then and I want to shoot myself now. But seeing Mary...I don't want to do that anymore." My eyes got watery.

Bella tried to blink her tears away but it didn't help. "What makes you think I want to live?" She asked my in a low voice.

"You have Mary and she calls you mom. You have Alice and Jasper, a family. You have a caring father. You have a small job and not much is expected from you-"

She cut me off "Oh so you think that I'm '_living the life_'? I am living in a cramped house and I'm a burden to a family who could do so much better without me and I have already ruined their lives. I barely get to spend some time with my daughter and I'm afraid she might become distant, or she might get sick, or worse. I have a dad, the only family I have right now, who is slowly dying. I don't have much money or any money at all. I'm poor Edward. I don't even have full education!" She stopped her rant to breath.

I took the time to finish my sentence "You have the power over me. You have the full control over the most powerful person in the world." I sighed and pressed my lips together and walked to her. "I want to share my pain with you Bella. Please let me. You have something I need and I have something you need. You need money and I need you." My eyebrows furrowed "I wish I could buy you. But you're not an item to be bought. You're better. _Way_ better."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Edward." Bella said looking down.

I smirked "I know. But it's true." I sighed "I could still help you with your money problem. And you don't even have to let me in your life. I just want to make you happy. I want to erase the pain you are going through because of me." I reached out for her hands. I was surprised and glad when she didn't pull back. "Bella...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong. Just tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness and I'll do it. I promise."

Bella looked up at me, her doe like eyes were sad and reaching out to me "Edward...I can't. I'm scared." She whispered.

I inched closer to her "Don't be. I promise I won't hurt you. I promise to keep you happy and satisfied. I-I...I just want you in my life Bella. You're were and still are the best thing that happened to me."

She closed her eyes. "Bella." I whispered and leaned a little closer but restrained myself. I don't want this to go fast. I'd probably receive a slap from her if I kissed her.

Bella opened her eyes and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. I mentally groaned and looked away from Bella, cursing under my breath, but I didn't let go of her hands. I liked the feeling of her small, soft and warm hands in mine.

"Come in." I said. Bella started to pull her hands away from me but I just held on to them tighter.

Emmett's head popped in. "Sorry to disturb you boss but...Mary's crying." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Emmett was hiding something. He rushed away.

Bella took her hands out of my grasp in a second and ran out the door. I followed her hastily. Mary was standing there, crying. Bella kneeled in front of her.

"Mary, sweetie, what's wrong?" Bella asked her in a worried voice. But Mary didn't answer. She was just rubbing her one eye with a little fisted hand, clutching her teddy bear in the other, and crying.

"Mary?" Bella tried again. No response.

I tried. I kneeled down besides Bella and in front of Mary. "Mary," I made a move to hold her but she flinched back and buried herself into Bella. I was burning inside. _Did I do something?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She finally cried. Bella and I exchanged curious looks.

Emmett cleared his throat. Bella and I got up, Mary in her arms, and looked at Emmett. Emmett smiled sheepishly and nodded over to one of the windows in the room. I stared at it inquiringly until it finally hit me. My eyes traveled downwards to see a broken head sculpture.

I hissed.

I turned around and pinched my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Perfect. Just what I needed. That was a priceless head sculpture the prime minister of China told me to hold for him while he's traveling America. What the f*** am I going to do now?!

"Edward," I heard a sweet voice call me. I turned around to see Bella...her expression scared. "I'm so sorry Edward. I-I...I'm really sorry." I shook my head, unable to say anything. What am I going to do? "Edward, I can't pay for it, but is there anything I can do?" My eyes flashed up to hers.

_Yes, you could forgive and come live with me_. I wanted to say. But then I would be taking advantage of her. I shook my head again. "No, it's alright." I turned around and walked back into my office and sat behind my desk. Working on my work. It was always the best distraction...for me.

"Edward," I looked up to see Bella by the door, Mary behind her. She was looking at me sadly.

I sighed "Bella, really. Forget about it. They have a lot where they come from." I lied. Bella pressed her lips together. She knew I was lying. She's the only one who could always see through me.

She looked down to Mary, who was still sobbing silently. I sighed again and got up from my seat. I walked over to her again and kneeled down. "Mary you're crying again. I thought you were a big girl." She sniffed and wiped her eye a little but kept crying. "Do you want Ice Cream? I thought we could go to the park today. Do you want to?" She hesitated for a while but then nodded. I smiled. "But I will only take you if you smile for me." She looked away and sniffed again. "Mary...Mary..." I called out to her. She finally looked up at me and smiled widely. I laughed and grabbed her, twirling her around. She laughed.

_Music to my ears._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

I stood there, by the door, watching Edward twirl Mary around.

She was happy, laughing, enjoying herself.

"Have you ever thought that," I looked besides me to see Emmett standing, watching Mary and Edward. "Maybe Mary doesn't need your money and support. Maybe she just needs you."

I choked on my breath and looked back at the happy image.

_Maybe...just maybe he's right._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Emmett POV**_

Bella left soon after.

Edward was working with Mary on his lap. She was talking animatedly to him and he kept nodding at everything. I knew that he was actually listening more than working for once. I smiled.

I finally got to see Edward happy before I died.

I know how much Edward's gone through, poor guy. I remember how he used to be the outcast in College. Honestly I thought he was a funny fellow and very boring. I took it as my job to cheer him up but I failed. I can never repay him for what he's done for me. He took me in and gave me a house. He helped me with Rosalie and gave me a job. He's always helped me.

And now it's my turn to help him.

_And I have the perfect way too._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Honey I'm home!"_

I shouted as I opened the door to my house. I smelled around and smelled the delicious aroma of food.

"I'm in here." I heard my beautiful girlfriend say. I found her in the kitchen, moving around everywhere. I hugged her from behind.

"Hello." She greeted. "How was work?" I shrugged.

"Same ol', same ol'. Mary and Bella came over." Rosalie froze.

"She came back?" Rosalie hissed. "Why?" Rosalie knew about Bella and Edward. I had to tell her. But Edward doesn't know that Rosalie knew. He would kill me is he did.

"To drop Mary off." I pulled away from her and grabbed a cookie. I jump up to sit on the counter as Rosalie worked. But she seemed distracted. "What's wrong Rosie?"

She put the dishes down. "I don't know Emmett. I mean...When I think about it, they must've been such a happy couple back in high school...and now..." It didn't take me long to know that she was talking about Bella and Edward. "I want them to just stop thinking about each other...but at the same time, I want them to get back together." She closed her eyes.

I jumped down the counter and hugged her sideways. "It's ok Rose. Everything's going to be fine. I promise." She sobbed into my shoulder. "However, you're totally, deviously handsome boyfriend came up with a really cool plan." She looked up at me and cracked a smile.

"And what will that be my handsome boyfriend?" She asked, returning to the dishes.

I grinned "Well, now that you ask, my hot girlfriend, I was thinking to invite them all to our thanksgiving party." She looked up at me. Usually, we would only invite Edward because he's the only one we have here. But the more the merrier.

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan. What then?"

I was dumbfounded. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far." _Whoops_.

Rosalie laughed. "Haha, I know you'll come up with something." She leaned in to give me a peck on my cheek.

"_You always do."_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"Alright gentlemen, let's wrap it up."

I got up and shook hands of all men that came to the meeting as they piled out of the room. Now it was only me and Emmett in the room. I went back to my office. Emmett followed.

"No Mary?" He asked. I flinched, missing her.

I shook my head "No. It's Sunday. Bella's off work." Emmett nodded and sat on the seat in front of me.

"Hey Edward?" I looked up at him. "We're having the thanksgiving dinner this Wednesday. I was hoping...if we could invite Bella and Jasper's family." I looked down, back at my work.

"It's your party, your decision." Emmett sighed.

"Edward, you know that it's both our party and our decision." He sighed again "Edward, you're like my father. You hold that position over me." I continued my work. "I don't want to call them if you're uncomfortable."

I shook my head "I'm fine. You can call them."

Emmett cleared his throat. "Actually Edward, you're the only one with their phone number." I narrowed my eyes at him. Emmett smiled deviously "Well, I have to go."

_Control your temper Edward. Control your temper._

_*X*O*X*_

_I was walking out to my car when I saw Hale...I mean Jasper._

"Jasper!" I shouted to him.

He turned around, frightened. "Hey Mr. Cullen." I mentally groaned.

"Jasper, it's-"

"I know, I know...Edward. Sorry." He corrected himself.

I smiled at him "It's ok." Alight, now to invite him. "Uh, Emmett is throwing a thanksgiving party. Actually it's just a small dinner, and he was hoping if you and your family wanted to come." By he, I meant me too but I didn't want to say.

Jasper's eyes widened. "I don't know Edward. I'm flattered but...I don't want to intrude." I smile at him again.

"It's nothing Jasper. It's usually just me, Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie. The more the merrier." I really hope he comes. I feel so lonely and I want to make more friends. I feel like such a kid.

Jasper looked down, pondering. He looked back up at me and smiled. "Ok. We'll come."

"Great." I held out my hand for him to shake. "See you later."

Jasper nodded, really excited for some reason. "Sure...um, when's the dinner?"

"Wednesday." I said.

He nodded again. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Thanks for the helping me with Bella and Mary." I retorted. Jasper shook his head with an easy smile on his face.

"_Anytime."_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

"Uncle Jasper's home!"

I heard Mary shout and open the door for Jasper. I was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. Alice was still '_sick_'.

"Alice! Alice!" I heard Jasper shout. "Alice I have something to tell you! Bella, you come too!" I turned around to see Jasper run into his room. I followed, grabbing Mary's hand on the way. Jasper was sitting next to Alice, talking to her about something animatedly.

"Calm down Jasper, I can't understand anything." I said.

Jasper took in a deep breath and repeated slowly. "Mr. Cullen, Edward Cullen, owner of the Twilight Companies, has invited us, _us_, to have thanksgiving dinner with him and his friends!" He exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

My eyes dulled.

"Edward!" Mary cheered, slipping her hand out of my grasp and jumping on Jasper. Alice narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms, huffing and pouting.

"Well, congrats Jasper...I guess." Jasper looked up at me, his smile fading away slowly.

"Please Bella," Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. "Please make this work. He's trying really hard for you Bella. And I'm pretty sure he invited me because it's the only way you will come."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going." I turned around and walked inside my room. I was aware that Jasper followed.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "What are you so afraid of Bella? I get it. What you've been through...it's his fault but he's not living in any heaven either." I shut my eyes, tears leaking out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Share your pain Bella. He wants too." Then he left.

I cried on my bed last night.

_Like every night._

_*X*O*X*_

_**~ Wednesday - Thanksgiving Day ~**_

"Bella, are you ready for work?"

I heard Alice call me from the kitchen. I left my room. "Yeah!" I shouted back. I went into the kitchen to see Alice, holding Adam with one arm while cooking with the other. Mary was on the small table, rubbing her eyes, clearly not awake yet. I shook my head and took Adam away from Alice. She smiled gratefully at me.

I walked over to Mary, placing eggs and bread on her plate. "Hurry Mary, we have to go." Mary groaned quietly and started picking on her bread. I sighed and helped her eat, while trying to finish my breakfast, which wasn't much either.

"Bella," I heard Alice say.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"A-Are you going to the dinner tonight?" I sighed and put my bread down.

I shrugged "I don't think so. Are you?"

Alice took a moment to answer. "I have to. Jasper is really excited. I mean this is Edward Cullen we're talking about. He could promote Jasper to something so...big. And Jasper's having dinner with him, the richest man in the world."

I rolled my eyes "Been there. Done that. And more." Alice laughed behind me.

"Same here. But still. I think you should come." Alice came to sit on the chair next to me. She rested her chin on her hands. "I don't like it." I stared at her curiously, waiting for her to explain. "I just want you to be happy." Her chin quivered "I just want to go back to the way things were...you know in high school. Everyone was so happy and...free. We had nothing to care about. I just want it to be like that again. And," She took in a deep breath "I think forgiving Edward would be the only way to make this possible." She looked at me with sad eyes.

I pressed my lisp together and glared at her. "Oh ok. Yeah, and we can forget how he tortured me in high school. How are relationship meant nothing to him. I should forget how he told me to date him in secret. How he ignored me and talked behind my back. What he did to me on my birthday. How he left my impregnated with Mary. He just walked out of my life. Fame was everything to him Alice. And he has it." I wiped away my tears "I know that he loves me. I know that. And I know that I still love him as well. But he can't have everything can he Alice? He can't. And I'm going to show him that." I stood up from my seat and grabbed Mary's hand, walking out the door.

"Mommy," I looked down at Mary as we were waiting for the bus to come. "I really want to go to the party Mom." I sighed.

"You can go sweetie."

Mary pouted "But I want to go with you." She squeezed my hand. I groaned and got on the bus when it came, sending Mary in first, and then me. We found a seat, our daily seat. People purposely didn't sit on it because they knew us and knew that we always sat there. I knew most of the people on the bus and greeted them on my way.

Mary was quiet the whole way.

When we reached the infamous Twilight Companies building, Mary's eyes brightened up just a little. And it made me think. _What if Mary does choose Edward over me one day?_ I shook the thought out of my head.

We walked up to the door where the doorman opened the door for us and bowed. All the employees stared at us but however they greeted us politely and smiled. They knew who we were and they were...shocked, to say at the least.

The bellhop at the elevator bowed and pressed the button for us and let us go in first. As much as I hate all the attention, Mary loves it. The young bellhop talked to Mary animatedly, though it was Mary who was doing all the talking. I smiled. I should take Mary to the park sometimes. She could make friends really easily.

The bell dinged, signaling that our floor was here. The doors of the elevator opened and Mary and I walked outside. The outside, waiting department of Edward's office was...wow. I mean, the office was way better, but still, this looked like no waiting room but a 7 star hotel restaurant. I wasn't surprised.

I saw there were a few people sitting on the comfy looking chairs. They looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. However, I could say that I looked like someone off the street compared to them.

To the right was the information desk. At least that's what I think it was. I saw Emmett there, leaning against the desk and talking to the lady behind it. Even though he was talking business, it was clear that the girl had completely different thoughts. But when she saw me, she straightened up and cleared her throat.

Emmett turned back, a little grin on his face which completely erased once he saw me. He straightened up. "Bella." He said. "um, h-hey."

"Hi." I said.

Emmett blinked quickly, showing that he was nervous. I wonder why that is though. He looked down at Mary and grinned. "Mary!" He cheered.

"Emmie!" _Emmie?_

Emmett, or should I say Emmie, looked back up at me. "May I?" He asked me. I nodded stiffly. Emmett grinned again as he bent down to grab Mary.

"Hi Mary, how've you been?" He asked her playfully.

Mary showed him all her teeth "Pretty good sir. Are we still going to continue the tea party?" She asked, all serious at once. And that's one of Mary's qualities that reminds me so much of Edward. He's had a personality disorder. And Mary seems to have one too. At least that's what I think.

Emmett nodded his head and looked back at me, all serious now. "Um, do you want to meet Edward or-or are you leaving?" I looked down, pressing my lips together.

"I just want to apologize for the vase Mary broke yesterday." I said quietly.

Mary gasped. "I said I was sorry. Is he mad at me?" She tugged on Emmett's collar. He smiled easily at her and shook his head.

"No Mary, it's ok. Really." He looked back at me "Don't worry Bella. It's perfectly fine." My eyebrows furrowed. _Darn, I really wanted to see Edward_. I shook the thought out of my head. "But if you want to meet him, I could pull him out for a second. I'm sure he'll be glad to see y-"

I cut him off. "No, I'm leaving. I-I just wanted to say sorry."

He nodded grimly "Alright."

"Bye." I whispered to him.

"Bye mommy!" Mary waved her hand at me. I smiled and told her good bye too.

_I really wish Edward came out for a second._

_*X*O*X*_

"_God dammit! Where's that shoe!"_

I heard Alice shout and heard the thumps in her room. I shook my head at her. I bet that shoe she's looking for is right in front of her but she's too blind to see it.

"_Share your pain Bella. He wants too."_ I remembered what Jasper said this morning.

"_You want to kill me? Go ahead. You have no idea how much I want to die myself." _I squeezed my eyes shut as I peeled the potato.

"_I know you very well Bella. Whenever you would lie, your eyebrows would twitch a little."_ He's the only one who knows me the best.

"_What makes you think I was living in heaven? I was a walking mummy Bella. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep. All I could do was think about you." _And all I did was think about him.

"_We could be a family Bella. We could forget about everything that's happened before. I know it's going to be hard and we'll never forget about it. But Bella...just please...let's try. You, me... and our daughter Mary." _I took in a deep breath. Maybe...it's time to forgive Edward. My heart clenched at that thought.

"_Edward loves you Bella. He really does."_ And I love him. I do.

"Alright Bella, we're leaving." I looked behind me after I wiped the tears away and smiled for Alice.

"Wow, don't you clean up nice?" I compliment her, crossing my hands over my chest. She was wearing a brown, knee-length dress with a hint of green. Green is Alice's favorite color.

"Mom I want you to come too." Mary whined at the door. Jasper was starting the car and took Adam with him. I had dressed Mary in a brown shirt and jeans and a clipped a little turkey clip in her hair. _Why is everything brown?_ Because it's Thanksgiving of course.

I closed my eyes tiredly "I can't Mary. I'm sorry." She pouted. Then stomped her foot and crossed her hands over her chest and huffed, turning away from me. I raised my eyebrows at her. Now this was a gene she picked up from Alice.

Alice snickered quietly in her hand but stopped when I shot her a look. She sighed "I think you should come too Bella." She tired. I just shook my head at her. Alice, Mary and Jasper had tried to convince me that I should come all day but I refused.

I mean its Edward's friends' party. What should I do there?

Alice sighed again and grabbed Mary's hand. "We're going to miss you Bella." She said before closing the door behind her.

And now I'm alone...

_...all over again._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Alice POV**_

"Bella's not coming?"

Jasper asked once I got in the car. I shook my head no because I was too cold to speak. I rubbed my hands on my arm. "Hey Jasper, please ask Edward to buy you a really new, cool car for Christmas. The one where the heater works." Jasper chuckled.

"But, if he and Bella get back together, just think of all the riches we can have." I nudged him in the arm. "Ow, I was just kidding." He rubbed the sore spot.

"Don't be selfish." I sighed. "I want Bella and Edward to get together soon too, but not because of riches." I shot him a look and continued "He really loves her, I see that. But in high school-"

"They were just kids back then Alice."

I narrowed my eyes at him "Even five years old apologize Jasper, I'm pretty sure that 17 year old baby could've said sorry to Bella. But he didn't."

"Edward said that Bella didn't listen." He argued.

I turned red "What the hell do you mean?! He does all that bad stuff to her and you want Bella to accept his apology in a heartbeat?" Jasper flinched at the tone of my voice. "He broke her heart Jasper. He was rude and selfish. I know, I was there." I grind my teeth "Then he leaves her pregnant. Do you know what Bella had to go through?"

"He didn't know it was her. And he wants to support her now but she won't let him."

"She's scared Jasper!" I waved my hands up in the air, unaware that Mary and Adam were just staring at me in shock and it was nothing new to them. They were use to me shouting all the time. "She can't let him in her life again. Especially after what he did. How could you be inconsiderate?" I sat back in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest.

I heard Jasper sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry." I huffed. "Alice," I felt his hand on my thigh. I just shrugged and continued looking out the window. He sighed again. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" I blushed and my lips quivered.

"Shut up." I said without looking at him. He chuckled.

"But for real. You look...edible." I rolled my eyes at him and felt his hand on my thigh move up and down. I pushed it away.

"Stop it Jasper." I whispered to him, signaling the kids in the back. Jasper rolled his eyes and groaned, leaning away.

I sighed and shook my head.

_There is always a reason to love Jasper._

_*X*O*X*_

"_We're here."_

Jasper announced. I looked out the window and saw a huge mansion appear. I gasped. "Wow." I whistled and heard Mary laugh from the back seat. "This is Edward's house?" Jasper shook his head.

"No, this is Emmett's. You'll never guess where Edward lives." Jasper challenged me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Bella's old house." I gasped.

"Get out." I said.

Jasper shook his head "It's true. He told me. But he bought Emmett this house. He's a nice guy." Jasper whispered the last sentence under his breath. I rolled my eyes and opened my door, getting out. I saw a shadow on the window but it disappeared quickly. I opened the door for Mary while Jasper grabbed Adam.

We made our way over the stairs and the door opened. "Hale! My man!" The big, huge man, that was over my apartment the first time Edward saw Bella, boomed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mr. McCarthy, you can call me Jasper." Jasper said quietly.

Emmett grinned at him. "Fine, but you'll have to call me Emmett." Jasper smiled and went inside. Mary was next, running up the stairs but Emmett caught her in a big bear hug.

"Where are you going short stuff?" Emmett spun her around, her giggles echoing around the quiet, dark neighborhood.

"I wanna see Edward!!!" She shouted and started pounding on his chest. Emmett chuckled and let her down. She dashed inside.

I walked up the stairs with a seriously strict face. After I passed him without a greeting I heard him say, "And I thought Mary was short." under his breath.

I whipped around. "What did you say, you bull?!" I heard a gasp from behind me. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. But it didn't work.

"Alice, honey, calm down. Let's not forget this is my boss you're talking to." Jasper whispered in my ear while Emmett snickered into his hand.

"I thought your boss was a genius person. Not someone off the street." I whispered loud enough for Emmett to hear.

Emmett turned serious. "What did you say pixie?" I narrowed my eyes at him but was truly afraid.

"I-"

"Nothing." Jasper cut in for me. "Nothing. Excuse us." He pulled me away. "Alice, I-" I droned him off once I saw Edward walk down the stairs. He had a slight smile on his face and he looked pretty good _(hot)_ right now.

He had a white dress shirt on, with a black tie dangling, making him look more unbelievable, and black slackers. I admit, when Edward was new to our school, I had a little crush on him. But I knew from the very beginning that he had a spot reserved only for Bella. But even when he dumped Bella and changed, he still looked pretty hot. His disheveled hair always made me want to rake my fingers through them and his body..._oh wow_. Thank god Jasper's not a mind reader or I'd be divorced and on the streets by now.

I noticed how Edward's face dropped instantly when he saw us...and not _her_. "Um, B-Bella's not here?"

Jasper answered him "She's not feeling well Edward. She's been throwing up all morning." I narrowed my eyes at him. _That's not true_.

Edward's face turned sour. His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. "Edward!" Mary squealed and ran to hug him but he had already turned away and was running up the stairs, leaving Mary at the bottom of the staircase. Jasper turned to me for a second and then at Emmett.

"I think I heard his phone ring." Emmett made up a lame excuse, trying not to make Edward look bad.

Jasper and I sighed and looked each other. But we were interrupted by a voice, a woman's voice.

"Oh, and I'm guessing this is Mr. and Mrs. Hale?" Jasper and I turned around to a blonde beauty, standing by the kitchens entrance. She smiled brightly, making her look even more astonishing. I mean...this woman...she looked even _better_ than a runway model! She had all the curves, she was tall. Not to mention she was a blonde and blue eyed. Who is this?

"I'm sorry; I was in the kitchen getting everything ready." She walked forward, _just like a model would_, and raised her hands to us. "I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Reed. I'm Emmett's girlfriend."

Jasper smiled and grabbed her hand in a shake. "Nice to meet you Ms. Reed-"

"Just Rosalie." She smiled at him, correcting him. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Jasper smiled again. "Well then, _Rosalie_, it's a pleasure to meet you." She grinned, showing all her teeth.

"Likewise." She turned to me, her hands raised. I looked down to her hand and then back up at her as if I was disgusted.

"Alice." I spat. I didn't want to be mean but anyone related to Edward triggered the anger button in me.

She pulled her hand back, a little hurt showing in her eyes, but she smiled all the same. "Well then, now that we know everyone, shall we start?" She walked away to the dining room. Which was, no surprise, huge and so amazing it once again left me stunned. I looked to Rosalie to see her bonding with Mary, who I could tell was still sad that Edward ignored her.

Jasper pulled out the chair for me and then for himself. Emmett had brought a baby chair for Adam and Mary sat beside me, still talking animatedly with Rosalie. It was easy to tell that Rosalie liked kids very much.

We just sat on the table waiting for Edward to come. Emmett and Jasper were talking about something related to economy and I was glaring at Rosalie as she drummed her fingers on the table. Mary was playing with the silverware.

Many time Emmett tried to reach for the food, or a piece of it, but Rosalie would slap his hand away, telling him to wait for Edward. Edward finally came down, his eyes a little red and his cell phone in his hand.

"Oh, you guys didn't start yet?" He asked as if he was oblivious to this.

Rosalie shook her head "No, we were waiting for you."

Edward pressed his lips together. "Oh no, please begin. I, uh, I have to go somewhere. I got an emergency call. Sorry." My eyebrows wrinkled. He was lying.

Emmett sensed that too. "Can't you go tomorrow or something?"

Edward shook his head, walking towards the door. "I can't it's really important."

Emmett sighed. "C'mon Edward, it's thanksgiving." I felt really bad. My heart was pounding in my chest and my palms started to sweat.

I really, really felt bad for Edward. And I really hated Bella right now. I mean, I understand that Bella wasn't living a heavens life, but Edward wasn't either. I see that now. And now, that it's Thanksgiving, and Edward is leaving is one and only friends because of Bella...that's just awful.

"I wish I could stay...but I can't." Edward grabbed his coat and put it on and opened the door.

We all gasped.

_Bella._

Just as Edward opened the door, Bella was standing on the other side, her knuckle raised as if she was about to knock. Her eyes snapped right to Edward who was ogling her with wide eyes and open mouth.

I smiled.

This image, it reminded me of our high school homecoming when we were freshmen. Bella came down in this beautiful blue dress and Edward stood by the staircase, staring at her like he's won something better than jackpot.

Today, he has that same look.

Bella was staring into his eyes too and I could tell they were looking at each other, answering unquestioned questions. Their eyes, even from here I could see, were full with love and tiredness.

_Hug her._

I wanted to whisper to Edward.

_Kiss him._

I wanted to tell Bella.

But, at the same time, I wanted Bella to slap him and push him away. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away.

"Hi." I heard Edward whisper to her. I turned back to see them. Bella opened her mouth to say something but I see that she was stunned...a little _dazed_.

Finally Bella snapped out of her day dreaming and asked "A-Are you going s-somewhere?" She stuttered, lowering her eyes.

Edward took in a ragged breath and shook his head. "I-I...no. Why would you think that?" Bella pointed to the coat he was wearing. Edward looked down at himself and his lips formed and 'O' shape. He looked back up at Bella and smiled sheepishly. "I-I was just cold." Everyone at the table gave each other curious looks and turned back to Edward and Bella.

Bella bit her bottom lip and nodded as Edward took off his coat and hung it back on the coat rack. Bella took a step inside.

"Am I late?" She asked him in a low voice, as if we couldn't hear. Edward shook his head, still astounded by her.

"This way." He led her to the dining room where we were. We all turned around and started talking as if we hadn't notice them at the door.

"Mommy!" Mary screeched and jumped off her chair to give Bella a hug. I saw Edward smile lightly. But there was hurt in his eyes. Bella hugged her back and settled her in the chair, but Mary didn't want to let go of her.

"You came!" I cheered. Bella smiled at me and shrugged. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" Jasper asked her. Bella and I shot him curious looks.

Bella pressed her lips together. "Yeah, I think I'm fine...thanks?" I held back a laugh.

Edward pulled out a seat for Bella and she smiled shyly at him as she sat down. Edward sat in the head seat, which was next to Bella. Mary in between them since she switched seats with Bella.

"So, now that everyone is here, let's begin." Emmett cheered.

"Wait a second." Rosalie stopped him. She turned to Bella with a smile. "I want to introduce myself before dinner. I'm Rosalie. The bear's girlfriend." Bella smiled slightly at her but shot Emmett a rude look.

"I'm Bella." They shook hand over the table.

Rosalie grinned "Alright, let's begin!" Then she stopped and looked towards Edward. "Wait, are you staying Edward?" Edward looked away from Bella to Rosalie with curious eyes.

"What?" He asked baffled.

Rosalie raised her eyes "I thought you had an emergency phone call." We all smirked as Edward blushed.

"Oh," He shifted around. "No, it wasn't that important."

Emmett roared a laughter. "Alight, let's start!!!"

And the feast was passed around.

*X*O*X*

The food was delicious, to say at the least.

Rosalie's, no doubt, a great cook. I had to reach over for my fifth plate. Rosalie seemed bored and was quiet the whole time but occasionally Bella would talk to her. Emmett and Jasper were in a conversation and Mary was playing with her food. I just kept looking around at everyone and kept grabbing food at every chance I got. And Edward...well he was sneaking glances at Bella the whole time. Well I wouldn't say sneaking since he was practically ogling at her the whole time, unaware of everyone throwing looks at him, including me.

Bella tried really hard to ignore his stares and tried not to look at him but she failed miserably. Both of them barely touched their food. I shook my head. _Love sick all over again. _

"You look really nice Bella." I heard Edward whisper to her. Bella blushed dark red, her usual self.

"Thank you." She whispered back, thinking that we couldn't hear them, _again_. "But the dress isn't new." She said. I mentally slapped my head. _Why the f*** would she tell him that?!_

Edward smirked "I know." Bella looked up at him. He explained. "I remember you wearing this on our 20th date or something." I mentally gasped, but I wasn't the only one. Bella had her eyes wide and mouth open. Her expression aghast.

Bella blinked out of her shocked state. "Y-Yeah. I think it was...somewhere in the twenties." She stuttered, repeating his guess.

"I remember taking you to the Lodge restaurant; it was all brown, just like your dress." Edward smiled, messing around with his food.

Bella looked away from him and down to her plate, which was still full. She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah. The Lodge."

Aww...The Lodge. It was my favorite eatery place. It reminded me as if I was in a camp. I really want to go back there but I never have the time...or the money to go or eat there.

"I was wondering," Edward began. "I-If you e-ever want to go back there...I mean you know just to eat...like, to visit the place...with me...I mean...I haven't been to that place in a long time either and I just don't want to go alone. So if you want to go...I want to go too..." We were all just staring at Edward weirdly. I mean, we knew what he was trying to say but...he was just phrasing it all wrong.

Bella decided to help him out. "You mean you want to go to the Lodge...with me?" Aww...she wants to go too. And with him. She must be desperate to go there because she actually asked him to join her.

Edward nodded shyly. "I mean just as friends. Or not even friends. Just as Mary's guardians or something." Edward quickly corrected himself.

Bella nodded slowly. "Ok. I would like that." The both looked at each other for a while before looking away and to us. Bella blushed and looked down at her plate and Edward looked away as well, running a hand through his hair, as if he was finally relieved.

I remember seeing that same expression on his face the day he came to me for advice to ask Bella out. I told him to be himself but he doubted that it would help him. On the other hand, Bella tired to get me to push Edward to ask her out. And I did help. Both of them.

And look where they are now.

"So Bella," Emmett leaned closer, taking a sip of his drink. "Tell me what Edward was like in College, will you. Because the infamous, zit free, totally _perfect_ Edward Cullen must have been through his _rough_ teenage years." He raised his eyebrows, a playful smirk on his face, and winked at Edward.

Edward looked as if he was about to kill Emmett.

Bella blushed deep red and started choking on air. "Um, I-I...Well..."

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead Bells. Tell him about all the red pimple zits that covered most of his forehead and the ugly, geeky glasses he use to wear." Bella and Edward stared at me with wide eyes. Bella cracked a smiled and started giggling where it was Edward's turn to blush and looked down.

"I wasn't that bad." Edward mumbled.

I snorted. Yes, I snorted. "Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. "Remember Lauren Mallory? Haha. Remember how she used to call you _ZitWart_..._HAHAHA_!!!" I pounded on the table, chocking on my food.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jasper. He was silently telling me to control myself. I pressed my lips together, laughing at the image in my head. Lauren...Zitwart...funny!

"He really wasn't that bad." We all turned to a red Bella. "I thought he was pretty..._hot_." We all gasped and leaned back. Looking at Edward, I nearly cracked again.

He had the goofiest, largest grin ever. He was staring at Bella and looked pleased at what she said. When she turned to him shyly, he looked away and ran another hand through his hair.

Bella turned to all of us, feeling small under everyone's scrutinizing looks and corrected herself. "I mean...remember Zeek?" Edward and I busted out laughing.

Zeek was worse than Edward. I mean, yeah Edward wasn't that bad looking; Bella was right when she said Edward was hot but he never took off his glasses and he didn't have many zits. But Zeek...it was as if a zit bomb had blown on his face.

"Lauren gave him a nickname too...What was it?" He asked me through his laughter.

I went through all the nickname I remember. "I think it was Slezeeky. Wasn't it?" Everyone joined laughing. The nickname was a mixture between '_sleazy_' and his name Zeek.

Edward nodded, approving it. "Poor guy. Lauren sure is creative." Bella and I laughed. "What did she use to call you Alice?"

"Tinker Bell." I answered scornfully. Emmett chocked on his food and started laughing hysterically. Rosalie gave me an apologetic look and rubbed Emmett's back, trying to calm him down.

I looked over to Bella and Edward who had their mouth covered and were laughing into them. They stopped once I narrowed my eyes at them.

Bella still couldn't control herself. "I remember Bella's nickname." I announced. Bella froze and turned to me, warning with her eyes not to say anything. But I did anyways. "Bookworm."

While everyone snickered, Bella and Edward didn't. Instead, Edward said, "Lauren was a...bad girl." We all narrowed our eyes at him and saw him looking at Mary pointedly. We finally understood.

I totally forgot that Mary was still here. She was chewing on her food quietly and just staring at us, so no wonder we didn't notice her.

"How come Lauren didn't have a nickname?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled slyly. "Like hell she did. Half the school had a nickname for her. I had two." I said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett leaned forward, interested. "What were they..._Tinker Bell_?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. We two can play this game. "Well, Baloo," I called him the name of the big bear in that old movie...what's it called...Jungle Book. It suits him. "I used to call her a bitch and uh..." I paused.

I really shouldn't have said that I had two. Goddamn me.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at me, waiting for me to continue. "Uh, I don't remember." I said quickly.

Everyone groaned. "Oh come Alice," Bella said next to me. "I really want to know." She pressed. Everyone started begging me after that. So much that I couldn't take it. So I broke.

"Ok! Alright! I used to call her...Edward's whore." It was all quiet then.

I peeked up at Edward to see him looking down at his food, his face was grave. Oh god I feel bad. We, and by 'we', I mean no one, began eating then. Just playing around with our food. I hated myself for that. God, I hate myself.

"Uh, so..." We all looked at Rosalie. "So Edward," She began, "Do you have any old pictures of yourself? I would love to see the Edward Cullen back then." Emmett chuckled. But Edward just shook his head, indicating that he didn't have any pictures of himself.

"I have some." We all turned to Bella, stunned. Even Edward. Bella blushed and looked away. "I've got a lot of pictures of him." She said, smiling a little.

I saw Edward smile slightly and looked away. Then he whispered "I've got a lot of pictures of you too."

Bella looked up at him and they just stared at each other for a while. Until Baloo, I mean Emmett, cleared his throat.

"You've gotta show me those pictures Bella. And I'll show you the pic's I have of him in College. Man! College!" Emmett sighed heavily.

Rosalie laughed. "I've heard that a lot of girls threw themselves at Edward but he never gave them the time of day. Now I know why." She said looking pointedly at Bella, who blushed and simply looked away.

"Girls?!" Emmett shouted! "There were guys lined up at our dorm too!"

Edward groaned "Emmett."

Emmett laughed. "Man...Edward used to be the 'man' in College. But I am f***ing serious when I say he never went to one single college party." My eyes widened. Everyone was shocked and looking at Edward. He just avoided our gaze. "I mean seriously," Emmett continued. "He would lock himself in our dorm and study. Though I don't think he'd be studying...but maybe crying." He suggested.

Edward groaned again. "Emmett," He warned..._again_.

Emmett smiled at him. "But I will never, I mean _never_, forget what he's done for me." Edward smiled and lowered his head. "That's why today, I'm thankful of Edward. And the life he's created for me."

And like in every story, everyone went '_aww_'...

Jasper chuckled. "And I'm thankful of my family and my new friends." He said looking around at everyone.

Rosalie joined in. "Same here, I'm thankful of my new friends." She smiled warmly at us. And for the first time today, I smiled at her too.

"I'm thankful of my family and everyone in my life." I said, grinning. Jasper kissed me on the cheek. We all turned to Bella and Edward since they were the only ones who hadn't said anything yet.

Edward was just looking at Bella to say something and Bella was looking down, probably thinking of what to say. She finally did.

"I'm thankful of Mary and my family," she smiled at Jasper and I, and then looked away, the smile fading. "And everything...every_one_ else." She said, glancing at Edward.

Edward sighed. "I'm thankful for...Bella." She looked up at him. "Cause without her, I wouldn't have Mary, I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't have all the friends I have now, and...I would've never know what love is like."

No, I was wrong. This is a part where we go 'aww'. But we didn't we just looked at Bella to see her reaction but she looked down at her plate.

Rosalie giggled. We all looked to her. When she saw us looking, she cleared her throat. "I think we were supposed to say this before we started eating."

We all chuckled. Leave it to Rosalie to break the awkward silence.

"Now," Emmett raised his glass.

"_We have desert."_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

Dessert was delicious. And sweet, of course.

Rosalie has to be the best cook ever. But I wouldn't know that because I've only tasted her dessert and not her dinner. And it wasn't my fault. It was Edward's.

He kept looking at me the whole time! And what was I supposed to do? Ignore him? I tried but...it was so hard. Knowing that the gorgeous eyes, that belonged to the stunning man who appeared in my dream every single night, where looking at me, how could I not look? How could I avoid?

Every time my eyes would drift off to meet his, he would be looking at me. I couldn't eat thanks to the butterflies in my stomach.

This whole morning and afternoon, everyone's been begging me to come to the party but I wouldn't. I declined. But then, thinking about it, thinking about the life I could have with Edward and thinking about what he's been through, I decided to go to the party. For once, I didn't think about the negatives and only the positives and that's what dragged me here.

I was with my friends, my family, and these new people that were the face of the earth. I was having fun but I still can't believe that I had admitted, and out loud, that I thought Edward was hot back then. He still is now, don't get me wrong, but did I have to go out and say it?! Curse me!

And then when everyone was sharing what they are thankful about, I honestly wanted to say Edward's name, but then I thought why. He really didn't do anything for me but hurt me, in every way possible to say at the least. But when he said that he was thankful of me and me only, I felt guilty and thought about Mary. She wouldn't be here without Edward either. So in a way, I guess I was thankful of Edward.

During dessert, we told stories about our college experiences and man, did Emmett have stories! As bad as I felt that Emmett had gotten kicked out of College, I couldn't help but laugh. A person can really like Emmett but him being the one to call Mary out as Edward's daughter, I wasn't too happy about that.

But you can't help laugh at his jokes. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was something else. She was a walking sculpture made by Aphrodite herself. And judging on that, I thought she would be rude and catty but she was everything but.

As much as I would like to chat with her, it was almost midnight and Mary was falling asleep on me, bored. So I picked her up and we all stood up. Emmett walked Jasper out, holding Adam in his hand. You could tell Emmett loved kids, especially the way he acted around and with Mary. Rosalie was talking to Alice, still at the door. Something told me that Alice and Rosalie, or Rose, as she told us to call her, would be great friends considering they both love to shop. And Edward was following behind me, with Mary in his arms, talking to her animatedly.

He loves her, I could tell.

"Ok Mary, have a good night." He put Mary down as I opened the back seat for her. He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him goodnight, waving at him and then jumping into the car. I bit my bottom lip as Edward stood up. "Um," He put his hands on his hips. "Have a good night." I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"You too." I remember how he used to drop me home late and Charlie would be looking at us through the window, still awake. Then Edward would walk me up to my door and kiss me and Charlie would open the door and catch us. I would blush and run inside while Edward would get another lecture on how Charlie would shoot him if he 'hurt his girl'. But later night he would sneak in my bedroom through the window and get his good night kiss. Those were the days.

I moved to sit in the car when Edward's voice stopped me. "So when do you want to go to the lodge?"

I looked back at him. "Uh," I hesitated. "Um, when do you get a day off? I don't want to disturb you."

He smiled lazily. "You never disturb me." He leaned closer. He raised his hands and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

My breathing hitched. "Stop Edward, Mary can see you." Edward chuckled and pulled back. "What?" I asked, curious to why he was laughing. But he didn't tell me.

Instead he said, "I'll tell you someday." I accepted for now. "Um, how about Sunday? You have a day off then."

"But you don't." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I never have a day off." I mentally gasped. "But I'll make time. If it means spending time with you, I'll make time." I looked away and scowled at Emmett's car, just wanting to look away, anywhere but at Edward. "This Sunday? What do you say?"

I nodded, looking back at him. "Ok." I moved to get in the car when Edward stopped me again.

"You look really amazing tonight Bella. Not that you don't look good everyday...you do..." There he goes babbling off again. I stopped him.

"Thank you Edward. You look...pretty handsome yourself." I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back and lowered his head. But then picked it up and smiled wickedly at me and asked something I was really hoping he'd forget.

"You really thought I was hot?" I blushed and groaned quietly, laughing. "Honestly," He continued. "I thought you were hot too. And I still think that." He confessed. I froze and tears started welding up in my eyes. "All those girls," He carried on but whispering now, coming closer, "Bella, they meant nothing to me. I swear. They were to impress my dad and nothing else. I swear I did nothing with them. Even if you saw me kissing them, it was just to make you jealous." My eyes widened. _He was trying to make me jealous?_ "I just wanted you to come running to me because I was too much of a coward to do it myself." He gulped. "But I guess it didn't work. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes.

I pressed my lisp together and raised my hand hesitantly. I can't believe I did this but I touched, no _caressed_, his cheek. His eyes shot open and he stared at me with shock. He opened his mouth to say something but he decided against it. I kept looking into his eyes as he was looking into mines. It was...amazing. I wanted to stay like this forever and ever. But I couldn't.

Alice and Jasper came and sat in the car, not disturbing us. But what did disturb us and made us jump apart was the sound of the door when is opened and closed. I turned to sit in the car when I felt Edward grab my hand. He turned me around. Still holding me hand, he bent his head and kissed the back of my hand lightly and then chuckled darkly.

"I can't believe we're back to this." He whispered, so quietly that I thought he might be speaking to himself.

My nose scrunched up upon hearing this. "It's your fault." I reminded him sourly.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to make it work Bella." He groaned.

I nodded grimly. "I know." I said.

"Me too."

_AN: AWW!!! Bella wants to work it out too!!! Now who loves her?! Given everything Edward did to her, making her wish that he death would come soon, she still wants to forgive him!!!_

_**REVIEW!**_

_Again, thank you EVERYONE who voted! I love you guys sooooooo much that I sat here, instead of going out, and wrote this whole chapter out. Thanks!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2010!! TWO FREAKING DIGITS!! WHO'S EXCITED?!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: No I'm not dead. Just really busy._

_Another chapter...Plz Review! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter that's why I didn't update earlier._

_So Plz Review!_

_Hope you like this chappie!_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Edward POV_

After Bella said the two words I've been wanting to hear last night, everything else was just blur. I just remember driving home with the hugest grin on my face and then coming home. I remember going to bed and not answering my phone calls, whoever it was. I just lay on my bed and kept smiling.

I haven't smiled that much in so long.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't groan as I got up in the morning. I took my usual shower; I got into my office clothes, took my briefcase and headed outside. I got into my car and drove off to my job.

I stopped the car and got out and greeted the valet hugely, probably shocking the hell out of him, and walked inside the building. I greeted the doorman warmly too, confusion wiping his dull, serious face.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. You seem a little..._happy_ today." Linda noticed as I opened the door to my office after greeting her as well.

I shrugged, unable to keep the grin off my face. "Yeah well, I...no comment." I chuckled and pushed open my door, walking over to my desk.

Instantly I began my work. But I flinched when I remembered Bella's harsh words.

"_I'm giving up my own life for her! So what if I don't spend time with her?! I'm doing all I can to provide for her! You're just sitting behind your desk and signing random papers while I am dying behind a cash register!" _

Do I really do nothing?

I slumped in my seat and kept on working, but now with a sullen mood. Around 12 pm, Emmett emerged in my office. He was a complete mess. His suit was unbuttoned, his pants bagging. His tie was hanging loose and completely to the side, his eyes blood shot and basically it looked as if he was beaten up...or drunk.

"Are...are you ok Emmett?" I asked him hesitantly.

He groaned out loud like a kid would and dragged himself to the seat in front of my desk. He plopped down on the chair and smacked his head down on my table. I just stared at him. _Yep, he's drunk. Nothing new_.

He grumbled some slurry words and I didn't catch any of it. I went back to my papers. Emmett picked up his head and grumbled more unintelligent sentences. He was venting his problem. And I kept nodding, pretending that I understood him.

"So Rosalie kicked you out last night?" I contemplated. Emmett pouted and his head went back down on my desk with a thump. "Why?" I asked. That wasn't anything new either.

He mumbled and grumbled more incoherent words. "That's sad." Apparently Emmett ticked her off. Since Emmett and Rosalie live in the same house, Rosalie has the power to kick Emmett out and make him sleep in the dog house. And since they don't have one, Emmett has to get a room in a hotel or something by himself.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a call for you, line 1. It's Ms. Swan." My heart skipped a beat.

I nodded and picked up my phone, letting out the breath I was holding first. "Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Edward?" I heard my angel say. I felt a smile spread on my face.

"Bella. Good morning." I greeted.

"Hmm," I'm guessing that's her reply. "Uh, Edward...would you mind...I know it's really rude of me to ask you but...I'm at my job right now and Mary's here with me." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why is Mary with her? She's supposed to be with me today._ "I was wondering...I couldn't catch the bus today to your office so I took her with me...can you...um, if it's not too much trouble...can you pick her up?" I heard her catch her breath at the end of her broken sentence.

I grinned. "Sure. No problem."

Bella and I said our good byes and I put the phone back. I stood up and grabbed my coat from my chair and walked towards the door. Emmett picked up his head from my desk and groaned, "Where are you going?" He slurred.

I turned around to him, still grinning. "Bella called. She wants me to pick up Mary."

He slumped. "At least one of us is happy. I miss Rosie." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Emmett," I sighed. "Why don't you call her or show up at her door with a bouquet of flowers. Maybe you can take her out to dinner." I advised.

He sat up. "Yeah. Ok."

"You might want to freshen up first." I suggested and walked towards the door.

"Edward," I heard Emmett say and turned around again.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at me.

"_Good luck."_

_*X*O*X*_

_I parked my car parallel to the curb and got out._

I was in front of Bella's café now. I opened the door and walked inside and my eyes immediately fell on Bella. She was giving an order to a customer. He thanked her and she smiled back nodding. That's when she saw me.

She blushed her pretty color and lowered her eyes. I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down and saw my second angel. Mary.

"Mary!" I smiled and picked her up.

"Edward!" She kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled wider and walked towards Bella who was cleaning the counter now. She put the rag away and smiled up at me.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hey." I greeted back.

And after that, we just stared at each other, smiling slightly. But Mary had to interrupt. She started choking me by tugging on my collar. "Edward can we go somewhere today? Please. I want to go to the park."

I turned to her. "Sure. We'll go to the park." I turned to Bella. "Would you like to come with us? During lunch time?"

She straightened up, her eyes wide. "W-What time is that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Around 12?"

She bit her lip softly and nodded after a moment of wait. "Ok." She whispered.

I grinned. "Alright then. I'll pick you up." She smiled slightly and nodded. "Ok then," I got lost in her eyes again but Mary pulled me back.

"Come on Edward! Let's go!" Mary whined. I nodded and turned around. But not before I said goodbye to Bella.

I put Mary in the front passenger seat and buckled her in. "So Mary, how was your day?" I asked her when I got in myself and started to drive away.

She shrugged casually. "It was boring. Mom took me to her job and made me sit down." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I tried not to laugh. "Aww, is that so?"

She nodded. "And she doesn't even give me ice cream!" She pouted more.

"Well," I tried to justify for Bella. "That's because she doesn't want you to get sick."

Mary looked up at me and asked after a while. "But you fed me ice cream. Do you want me to get sick?" My eyes widened at the intelligence of this four year old.

"Uh," I stumbled over the words. "Um, well...I guess ice cream isn't bad all the time. I mean you could eat it once in a while."

_She nodded and turned back to the window._

_*X*O*X*_

_I brought Mary to my office and instantly she started playing with the toys that were laid out for her._

She ran around my office and looked out the windows. Unlike Bella, she wasn't afraid of heights. She also sat in my lap as I worked and I also asked her to dial some numbers. She was sharp, that much was true. And she loved working. She was energetic too.

Emmett came in too and played with Mary a little. He was happier since the last time I saw him. Apparently he was taking Rosalie to the new and expansive restaurant the just opened. I thought of taking Bella there but she'd never agree.

Soon it was 12 o'clock.

I grabbed Mary and told her that it was time to go to the park and she started jumping around. I settled her in the back seat this time, so Bella won't find out and get mad, finding out that Mary sits in the front, and started driving. I talked to Mary the whole drive.

I parked in front of Bella's restaurant and honked. A minute later, my angel appeared at the door. Before she could sit in the back seat, for which she was headed, I got out and opened the front passenger door for her.

"Hello again." I greeted, smiling weakly.

She smiled back and sat in. I got in myself and started driving away. On the way I asked Bella a lot of questions and she answered them in two to three words. It made me feel bad but it was better than nothing or just a nod.

Bella kept fidgeting in her seat which made me even more nervous than I already was. Mary leaned forward, trying to stretch her seat belt further, to talk to me and Bella. She started jumping in her seat once the playground came in view.

Bella smiled and I laughed. I got out and went around the front of the car to open the door for Bella. She tried to avoid my eyes as she stepped out. Then I opened the door for Mary who was having a hard time with her seat belt.

As soon as Mary was out, she made a dash for the park. Bella and I laughed and followed her.

Mary got on a swing, dangling her feet in air. I smiled and came behind her and started pushing her lightly on the back. She squealed every time she went high up and giggled as she came back.

Bella stood in front of us, smiling with her hands crossed over her chest.

When Mary got bored she got off the swing and ran over to the slides. There were a lot of kids playing around here. Mary was shy and didn't talk to them but stared at them longingly. I suggest over and over again for Mary to go and play with them but she declined.

She decided to play in the empty sand box. Bella and I sat on the grass next to it, keeping an eye on Mary. Not talking at all.

And it was uncomfortable.

"So how's your job going?" I started.

Bella turned to me for a second before looking away and shrugging. "Um, it's going I guess." It was all quiet again.

I mentally sighed. "So," I thought about what more to say. "How is..." Wow, I can't believe I can't come up with anything.

"How's your job going?" Bella interrupted my thoughts, for which was very grateful.

I smiled. "It's ok. A lot of signing." I nudged her teasingly, remember her accusation on me.

Bella blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you work _way_ more than I do."

I shook my head. "No." She looked up at me, baffled from my answer. I looked down at her. "You're the one that works harder. You're a single mother who works for the best for her daughter. You support the ones you live with. You put those who you love and even _don't_ love first. You get up every morning, try your best, and barely get anything in return." Bella looked away, her eyes turning glassy. "I do nothing compared to what you do."

Bella shrugged. "I try." She choked out. Looking back at me, we both stifled a laugh.

Then we sat there. Watching Mary play in the sand. Another girl had come in to play in the sand box but they didn't play together. Even though they kept glancing at each other.

That's when I remember something. "Bella?" I called out to her. She turned her face to me indication attention. I pressed my lips together. "How's Charlie?"

Suddenly Bella turned paler than normal. She lost her breathing and looked away, letting a few tears slip.

I sat up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I-I...I heard and I-I was wondering if there's anything I could do, I would. I-"

Bella cut me off, turning to me, exposing her red, puffy eyes. "He's fine." She said shortly. "He just needs some operation and I can't afford it so...he's on hold."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" She turned to me. "I mean, I have to money .All you have to do is ask. And not even. Charlie is like my father too. It's practically my job to do something for him too."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "I think you've done enough Edward."

My forehead wrinkled. "I don't understand."

Bella looked away, back at Mary, her chin quivering. "I never got to say sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, "For what?"

She turned back to me, her glare murderous. "If you haven't pulled that stupid prank on me I wouldn't have ever made Charlie feel that I needed a mother, not him. That he wasn't worthy enough."

I sharply inhaled and turned away. It was back on me now.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Bella...please...don't..." I trailed off.

I heard her breaths coming in and out fast. "Why?" She asked, a little loudly. I opened my eyes and turned to her. "It's your fault." She punched me lightly on the shoulder. "You fix it." She pouted, tears leaking out her eyes.

It made me cry too. And encouraged me to wrap my arm around her shoulders and leaned her head on my shoulder, letting her drain her tears. "I'll fix it Bella." I whispered a promise.

_But then again...I never kept my last promise to her._

_*X*O*X*_

_I dropped Bella back to her job with a simple goodbye._

We didn't really talk after that. I took Mary with me. I had decided something and wanted to get the information from Mary.

When we were back at my office, Mary ran towards the toys. After a while, I called her to me and started my inquiries.

Basically I asked her the hospital Charlie was admitted. Swedish Hospital.

I let Mary continue playing with her toys as I made a call to the hospital.

_It's time I do something right around here._

_*X*O*X*_

_Bella POV_

I hate to admit it, but I had a great time today.

Today really reminded me of my old says with Edward. He would take me to the park and we would have a swinging competition and I would always win. Though I think he would let me win.

And then when the sun would set, we would lay on his jacket and just stare into the colorful sky.

_Where did we go wrong?_

The rest of my day went...well it was boring. I missed having Mary running around in the shop. Even though we both would get in trouble, she juts makes me feel wanted and not alone.

I feel very alone sometimes.

Even though I have people who love me all around me, I feel like I have this hole in my chest. That I am lonely and Mary and I are the only things I have in life.

As I was cleaning up, ready to close up, the phone of the shop rang.

I groaned as I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello, you've reached The Lodge. We are closed now but-"

The person on the other side interrupted me. "Oh no, I'm looking for Isabella Swan. Is she still here?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned against the counter. "This is her. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello Isabella, we're calling you for Charlie Swan, you're father," I sucked in a breath. Oh no. Maybe they're done waiting.

"Listen, just give me one more month. I promise I'll have your money by then-" I started to explain but she cut me off again.

"Money? Oh that's not a problem anymore." She said.

My forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?" _Did they kick my father out or something?_

"We just got the money in today. You're fine by your expenses. Mr. Swan wanted me to call you to tell you that he wants to meet you." She explained.

I lost my balance. I stumbled to the closet seat and sat, almost knocking the table over. "I don't understand. W-What...you got the money? I-I-" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yes ma'am, we got the money. Mr. Cullen had delivered it today."

_Mr. Cullen had delivered it today_.

Well that explains a lot.

"How much did he pay?" I asked. She answered. I hissed.

Of course. Edward would do that. He...I...ugh! That man!

"Ok, thank you." I said, not having the breath to say anymore. "Can you tell my father I'll visit him tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Ms. Swan. Have a good night." She hung up.

I slid off my chair, tears leaking out.

I hugged my knees to my chest, burying my head in my legs.

Every time I want to hate Edward, there's always a reason why I shouldn't. I can't believe he would do this for me. How can I ever repay him?

The whole ride to his office I only thought of the biggest burden of my life being lifted up. I was free. I didn't have to work like crazy and didn't have to look for five more jobs to cover the expense of my father's medicals.

I was free.

Wiping a tear, I got out of my car and rushed inside the Twilight Companies building. Everyone stared at me as I ran across the huge lobby and into the elevator. I pressed the number button a gazillion time as the doors closed.

_Why is everything going so slow today?!_

I paced around the small square. As soon as the doors opened, I ran out. People in the lobby either stood up or turned to me as I ran past them.

I saw the doors to Edward's office and ran towards them. The receptionist lady behind the counter stood up, calling out to me. But I ignored her and pushed open the doors.

All I saw where to two green eyes. Wide and baffled and shocked.

"Bella?" He stood up, coming closer.

I tried to blink away my tears. A sudden adrenaline rushed through me and I ran to him. To Edward. I jumped on him and connected my lips with his.

I kissed him.

_**I **kissed **him**._

He kissed me back.

As soon as I realized what was going on I pulled back.

Both our eyes were widened and we were both breathing hard. We were both shocked.

_What have I done?_

_AN: OoOoOo...What did she do? And was it the right thing to do? Let me know!_

_Review for an earlier update unlike this one!_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late delay! But here's another chapter.

Also!!! This is important!!! I just got the most sweetest gift on fanfiction!!! A member of fanfiction, **Dance-Fucker-Dance,** read my story, The One Rose, and wrote a story herself. And she dedicated it to me!!! I thought it was the sweetest thing ever!!! So I really encourage everyone to head on over to her profile and read it. It's really nice.

Author: **Dance-Fucker-Dance**

Story: Every Single Flower reviews

Summary: Emmett and Rosalie take some much needed time off. NOT A LEMON. Fluffy.

-So please read the story and review!

Oh and review this chappie too! Edward and Bella's relationship is progressing and it seems it will take on a fast pace...do you like that?

_**Recap:**_

_**I **__kissed __**him**__._

_He kissed me back._

_As soon as I realized what was going on I pulled back._

_Both our eyes were widened and we were both breathing hard. We were both shocked._

_**What have I done?**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Edward and I kept staring at each other, stunned.

I flushed red instantly and lowered my eyes. I can't believe it...I can't believe what I did..._curse me_!

Edward cleared his throat and soon his arms left me. I stepped back, still red, and bit my lip.

"Meeting postponed." I heard Edward say in a sort of hoarse voice and then cleared his throat a few times.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What did he mean _meeting_? And who was he talking to?

That's when I heard chairs moving on the floor and heard footsteps. I peeked up to see about twenty men leave the room, their eyes on either me or Edward.

I bit my lip harder and probably turned purple.

_There were people in this room?! And no less than Edward's employees!_ I can't believe I jumped on Edward and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Emmett?" I heard Edward say again and felt another pair of feet scurry out the door.

I felt Edward come closer and stop when he was right in front of me, only an inch apart. He bent down slowly and ran his nose up and down on my temple.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He breathed, his cool breath washing my face.

My chin quivered and my eyes started welling up again. Out of instincts, I let out a cry and buried my face in his chest.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck, whispering soothing words to me. "It's ok Bella. I love you. It's ok." I continued to cry.

Once I was sure I had control over myself, I pulled back, not looking at him, and shakily opened my mouth. "You paid for Charlie." I stated, not exactly asking. Edward didn't respond but shifted a little noticeably. I dared myself to look up at him. "Why?" Now that was a question.

Edward bit the inside of his cheek, his arms tightening around me. "I think it's pretty clear, Isabella." I closed my eyes as my name rolled off his tongue.

But that wasn't an answer I was here for. "Edward I never asked you for help. I told you to stay out of my life. I...I-" I didn't know what to say.

Edward cut me off. "Bella, I love you." I squeezed my eyes. "I never want to hurt you. I've always wanted you to be happy. There's just a bump on the road and it's long but somehow I think we're getting over it." I raised my eyebrows at him. He continued, "I know you still love me too Bella. I _know_ it. And I know that you want to forgive me. But you want to take it slow. _Very_ slow." I bit my lip. Edward knew me too well. "And believe me Bella when I say that I will wait hundreds and hundreds years for you." I choked another cry.

I grabbed his coat tighter. "I want to forgive you Edward," I cried. "But I can't. I-I can't forget...about...what you did to me..." I stuttered.

Edward sniffed, as if crying too but no tear fell out his eyes. "I know. I wouldn't forgive my self either, love." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I promise I won't hurt you again Bells. Not even in the tiniest bit. All I need is another chance. I will make you the _happiest_ woman in the world." He pressed.

My bottom lip quivered. "You ruined my life Edward."

Edward took in a deep breath. "Let me fix it."

"You left me." I pointed out, trying to remind myself that Edward was to be hated, not loved. This soon anyways.

Edward sighed. "I've come back."

"You...you..." I could come up with a gazillion things right now, but being in his very presence, I couldn't even remember how to breathe. "Edward..." I whimpered again and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"It's ok Bella," He ran his hand down my hair and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. I really am. If I had a chance to go back, take everything back, believe me I would."

I pulled back a little and stammered. "I know you would." I looked up into his sad, green eyes. "You love me." I stated.

Edward nodded, "I do."

I pressed my lips together and lowered my eyes. "I love you too."

I felt Edward's hand under my chin, pulling it upwards. Edward leaned in slowly, gauging my reaction. My eyes fluttered close. I wanted this. I've wanted this for 10 years. I want this _now_.

I felt Edward's lips brush against mine but they were still hesitant. I let out a breath and stood up on my toes, connecting our lips. Edward's hands crawled up and into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choking grip. He crushed me to him but somehow it still seemed we weren't close enough.

Suddenly we heard a thump on the door and broke apart, looking at it. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Emmett." He silently groaned.

If I wasn't so mesmerized right now, I would've laughed. I feel so..._good_ right now. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt free like I did when I found out Edward had already paid for Charlie's aid.

Edward turned his attention back to me and started leaning forward again, wanting to continue.

And as much as I wanted this, it wasn't right. For me.

"Edward," I whispered and moved back a little, letting him know that I didn't want this. Right now that is.

Edward sighed and moved back. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to push you. I-" He kept stuttering.

I cut him off, shaking my head. "It's ok."

Edward smiled sadly at me. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

I lowered my eyes and tried to come up with an answer. I was at a lost. "I-I...I don't know Edward...I..."

Edward interrupted, "No Bella. It's ok. I understand."

I looked up at him and explained. "I do forgive you Edward," Edward's eyebrows quirked up. I continued, "But I do want to take this slow. Very slow. You know I don't give my trust away that easily." Since I was a kid I had a very hard time trusting people. They would have to be really close for me to trust them. Edward and Alice have, so far, been the only one's that I've every trusted so much with _everything_. But Edward broke my trust. It's going to take years to gain it back.

Edward pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Of course. I'll wait. And I promise not to push you. Friends?"

I smiled and nodded.

Edward chuckled. I love that sound.

But of course his personality disorder kicked in and he turned serious. "Since we're friends now, you better promise to ask me for help whenever you're in trouble. No matter how slow we're taking this Bella, I still love you and am ready to help whenever. Money is not a problem." I nodded. He tightened his grip on me. "Promise me."

I made the mistake of looking up into his smoldering eyes. "I promise." I automatically said.

Edward smiled, knowing that he still had the '_dazzle_' power over me. We kept looking into each others eyes until we heard another smack on the door and broke apart. _Was Emmett purposely interrupting us?_

Edward sighed and shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows as I remembered something. "Where's Mary?"

Edward looked at me and answered sheepishly, "Since I had a meeting, Rose offered to take care of her." I nodded. "Is that ok?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

I nodded again. I didn't like the fact that Mary was with Rose, a somewhat stranger to me, but right now, I didn't feel like caring. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

I felt happy.

He smiled back too.

That's when something else hit me.

"Oh shit I interrupted your meeting! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know you had a meeting going on. I'm so-"

Edward cut me off. "It's ok Bella, no biggy."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "No _biggy_?" Who uses that word? A tint of red showed on Edward cheeks and he looked away. I laughed. Edward smiled. He ran a hand over my cheek, silencing me.

"I love you." He breathed.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch. But I didn't say 'I love you' back as much as I wanted to because I wanted to take this slow.

I opened my eyes after God knows how long. I saw Edward's eyes roam my face as if trying to memorize it or remember it. And I did the same.

It was a long time before we broke off again. This time it wasn't the door but my stomach. I blushed furiously and Edward laughed. "Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded meekly. It was past dinner time.

Edward smiled. "Do you want to go out for dinner somewhere?" He asked shyly.

I smiled, remember how shy Edward use to be when he used to ask me out in high school. "Where?" I asked back.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Uh, how 'bout T-Jay's?"

I smiled hugely. T-Jay's used to be my most favorite place for lunch. Edward and I would go there almost everyday because they served the best junk food. Fries, burgers, pizza, nachos. All at one place.

It was heaven on earth.

I furrowed my eyebrows again. "But isn't that for lunch?"

The corner of Edward's mouth quirked. "Since when do you care?" Edward was right. I never cared about the time of the day, food was food. I always had lunch for dinner anyways.

"So would you like to go? We can take Jasper, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie too. Along with Mary." Edward proposed.

Inside I was burning. I know I wanted to take this gradually, but I really wanted to dine with Edward _alone_. I guess I have to give in to his offer.

I nodded, "It's a date." I grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully. I turned around, holding his hand in mine and pulled us both to the door. Edward pulled open the door and groaned as I gasped.

Emmett and Mary and Rosalie and all these other people had their ears pressed against the door and almost fell over when Edward opened it. When they saw us, they all pulled back and started working and going back to where they belonged, whistling.

Rosalie went back as well and Emmett and Mary just stood against a wall, whistling. Well, Mary _tried_ to whistle.

Edward rubbed his forehead with one hand, the other tide with mines. And I shook my head, looking away. Of course I was blushing madly. I pulled my hand out of Edward's grasp. When Edward looked at me, eyes full of hurt; all I was able to do was point at Mary.

Edward was still sad but nodded anyways.

"Emmett?" Edward strolled over to Emmett who looked scared shitless and crossed his arms over his chest. "What, may I ask, where you doing eavesdropping on my door? You do know it's sound proof right?"

My heart rate calmed down a bit. I was glad no one heard our conversation in there.

Emmett jumped. "Dude! It wasn't my fault!" He started complaining and ranting. "I was all like '_ok, now give them some privacy_' but they didn't want to give you privacy and ran over me to the door, listening. I told them to back away, that this isn't right but no one would listen to me!" He continued. It was so obvious that he was lying.

"Yeah Emmett I believe you." Edward said sarcastically.

That's when Mary jumped in. "But Emmie, you were the one who started listening and told others to listen." Emmett clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Cute child. Very cute child." Emmett hissed.

I laughed, putting a hand over my mouth. Edward smiled at me. He turned back to Emmett.

"Anyways, Emmett, would you like to join us for a late dinner?" Edward asked Emmett.

Emmett removed his hands from Mary's mouth and grinned. "Late dinner?! Awesome!" Edward and I laughed.

However Mary was confused.

"_What's a late dinner?"_

_*X*O*X*_

_Mary and I were sitting on the opposite side of the booth, Edward on the other._

Edward drove Mary and me to the restaurant, while Emmett picked up Rosalie and we called Jasper and Alice to join us. They were more glad to knowing that they could finally get a great piece of meal without them worrying about money.

So now we were sitting in a large table that the men pulled together to fit us all. It reminded me of lunch in our high school days. I loved it.

We were all joking and messing around and sharing stories. I felt bad for Mary but Edward bought her a little toy from here to keep her entertained. She shared it with Adam who kept munching or throwing his fries everywhere.

The food was delicious, of course. I loved coming here everyday after school. They still tasted the same, which was a good thing.

Edward and I would peek at each other through the '_late_' dinner and smile. Sometimes he would wink, causing me to turn red. It had happened two times that Edward and my leg brushed together and only once when our knees touched. I don't know how it was possible but I think Edward was doing it on purpose.

And I let him.

It felt good.

Soon dinner was over and Mary started bothering me. It was almost midnight and she was falling asleep on me. Everyone started cleaning up and got up. Jasper and Alice offered to drop me home but Edward cut in, saying that he'll take care of it.

So we bid Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice good bye and soon it was only me and Edward and a sleeping Mary in my arms.

Edward led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I held Mary close to me as I sat. I knew I should've woken her up and seat belted her in the back seat but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She looked so peaceful.

Edward got in himself and started driving. He drove slow unlike usually. He kept glancing over at either Mary or me. And I would blush every time he did.

"She's beautiful." Edward complimented a sleeping Mary in my arms. "Just like her mother." He nudged me.

I turned scarlet and smiled. "She takes after her dad too, you know."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I know. Those are what make her look even more beautiful." He joked. I laughed along with him.

But I knew it was true.

The characteristics she got from Edward are what make her look _gorgeous_. She'd probably look plain without them.

It was quiet after that. And it was very awkward too.

I could tell Edward wanted to say something and I tried to speak to him but I just couldn't come up with anything.

Until I finally mustered up my confidence and asked, "How was college?"

Edward turned to glance at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "Uh, it was...ok, I guess. Pretty boring but not as hard as I thought it would be."

I nodded.

"And yours?" He asked back.

I took in a deep breath. College wasn't something I wanted to remember. But I shared anyways.

"Uh, it was good. It was ok. Pretty boring but it was ok." I didn't want to tell him that I dropped out Junior year, that's just plain embarrassing. But then I thought: _Does Edward know already?_

I decided not to take my chances.

Edward cleared his throat. "Um, sounds good. I-I mean not the boring part. The other part. The good part." He stuttered.

I tried to hold in my laughter but I bursted out laughing. Edward looked at me and smiled but I could tell he was confused.

"What?" He asked, wanting a reason.

I shook my head and put a hand over my mouth. Edward asked again but I couldn't answer. He tried once more. And I caved.

"You still stutter a lot." I said.

Edward rolled his eyes but I saw a corner of his lips strain up.

All too soon, Edward stopped the car and parked it in front of a familiar building. I didn't move. Awkward was an understatement. I didn't want to leave him and it was the same for him. We would look at each other and then look away.

I really wish I was more interesting.

Mary stirred in my arm, pushing me back into reality and I made a move.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I planned, still hesitant.

Edward glanced at me quickly and looked away. "Um, yeah. Great. Tomorrow."

I nodded, feeling nervous all of the sudden. "'Kay, bye." I made a move to open the door when Edward stopped me.

I turned back to him and saw him getting out of the car. He came around and opened the passenger door for me. "Allow me." He smiled crookedly.

My heart leaped inside my rib cage but I gave him a smile nonetheless.

Edward leaned over to grab Mary out of my arms and I got out myself. I hate to admit this but I was very jealous of Mary. The way she cuddled into Edward. But at the same time, I was very happy that Mary might finally get a father figure, and a real father.

Edward escorted me to my apartment. The whole ride up in the elevator, Edward kept staring at Mary as if memorizing her. Soon I was in front of my apartment. I opened the door and turned to receive Mary but Edward was reluctant to let go.

"Can I please put her to bed? _Please_?" He asked. The expression on his face was _hilarious_. He was pouting and his eyes were all big and glassy.

I nodded my head. At least I get to spend more time with him.

I moved aside to let Edward in and led him to the bedroom both, Mary and I, shared. He laid Mary down on our one bed and tucked her in.

My eyes got glassy.

Questions and thoughts and images ran through my head. What if Edward and I never broke up? What if we never went through that stupid prank? What if we were still together, married, and Mary was our daughter?

He would read her to sleep, tuck her in, drop her to and pick her up from school. He would buy her candy and toys and presents. He would throw her huge birthday parties and play tea parties with her. He would glare at any boy that approaches her and chase them away. He would have to handle with her teen years.

I blinked away my tears.

Edward didn't get to do those activities with her, neither did I and Mary never went through that fun experience. And it was partially my fault, as much as I hate to admit it.

The sigh that escaped Edward's lips woke me up and I saw him lean in and kiss her forehead. He stood up after a moment and walked back to me. He offered me a smile and led back to the living room.

I followed him to lock the door behind him.

He stopped next to the door and turned around. "Uh," He breathed.

I bit my lip, feeling like a 17 year old again, and blushed. An image ran through my head. It was the end of our first date. Edward dropped me home and Charlie was peeking through the curtains of our living room window.

Edward and I hesitated with our goodbyes. Suddenly, and it shocked me, Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek and ran back to his car, driving away. He left me stunned and smiling outside my door. Charlie busted open the door and pulled me in.

It was one of the happiest days in my life.

And here we were again. A decade later. At the door, fidgeting and nervous.

Edward sighed again. "I'll see you later." He resigned. "Goodnight Bella." I whimpered and nodded.

I wanted to mentally and physically smack myself. I really wanted to stop him and _kiss_ him goodnight, not just say it.

Edward stepped out the door and I immediately closed it behind him. A tear leaked down my cheeks. I want things to be back to the way they were. I wanted to make this work and I didn't want to take this slow anymore.

I think I can still stop him.

I jerked open the door and gasped.

There he was. Leaning against my door. His one arm holding the door frame and he was looking directly at me as if he knew I was going to open the door to stop him.

"Told you I'd wait." He simply said.

My instincts took in and I grabbed him by the collar, crushing my lips to his. Edward was definitely not caught off guard. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed myself to him. I pulled on his hair and tightened my grip on his neck.

We stumbled back a little but caught ourselves.

Edward finally pulled back seeing that I was turning purple from the lack of air.

Edward chuckled,

"Now that's a good way to wish goodnight."

_AN: Review! Reviews are just as good as a goodnight kiss from Edward!!!_


	9. Authors Note: DO NOT REVIEW

_Hey guys!_

_Guess what? I just found out that Shimmers Award is still open for nominations. If you like my stories, any of them, please nominate them :) It would really give me an encouraging boost :P_

_The url is: h t t p : / / s h i m m e r a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / n o m i n a t e . h t m (Without the spaces)_

_Oh and Please do not review on this chapter, it's just an authors note, thank you!_


End file.
